Here's Our Baby Coming
by xiubaekhan
Summary: (CHAP 7 IS UP!) [sudah di perbaiki!] [Delutional's Sequel] Kehidupan pernikahan Xi Luhan dan Byun Baekhyun. LuBaek, slight KaiHun. YAOI! NC! Marriagelife! M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

**This the sequel,, Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang anak adam yang tengah memangut bibir dengan bibir menggunakan sapuan lembut, menggenggam pasang tangan satu sama lain akhirnya melepaskan secara tidak rela—perlahan. Diiringi bunyi nyaring tepukan ratusan undangan yang hadir disisi lain altar. Penyanyi terkenal yang tengah naik daun sebut saja Xi Luhan dan si Mahasiswa biasa yaitu Byun Baekhyun meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan yang agaknya sedikit "tabu" ini sempat mengundang banyak kontroversi, dan banyak protes lain terlebih ini adalah acara milik artis. Luhan juga tidak mau kalah dan salah pilih tempat, ia menyewa seluruh hotel ini. _Resort_ paling mewah dan eksotis di Korea Selatan. Mau tidak mau akan diliput ke televisi kan? Luhan sudah memikirkan semuanya, tetapi apa pedulinya? Ia mencintai Baekhyun, dan anak ini pun juga begitu sebaliknya. Hanya sesederhana itu, kenapa harus diperumit, benar? Paling-paling hanya hujatan dan sejenis _bashing_ lain dari orang-orang yang kita kenal istilahnya sebagai '_homophobic_'. Dan akan menghilang juga beritanya seiring berjalannya waktu, orang-orang pasti bosan sesuatu yang monoton saja di media.

Luhan membuka kedua matanya, terlalu menikmati momen mencium bibir Baekhyun yang selalu manis dan terasa sangat manis hari ini. Ia gugup sebenarnya saat mengucap sumpah sehidup semati, namun itu tidak memancing ekspresi apapun tentang Luhan kecuali seperti biasa. Arogan dan percaya diri. Hanya bedanya ia selalu tersenyum sepanjang acara ini berlangsung. Tanpa disuruh pun ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai Baekhyun, melindunginya dan begitu seterusnya. Luhan itu brengsek, tapi tidak pernah main-main dengan yang namanya perasaan, _okay_? Jadinya ia tidak sudi menampakan ekspresi seperti merona malu atau apalah itu yang—_eww_, sungguh menjijikan walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya tengah meletup-letup. Baekhyun sangat cantik. Selalu cantik dimatanya walaupun bocah itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Justru yang menunjukkan ekspresi _girly_ itu malah Baekhyun sendiri. Yah, sebut saja banyak orang bilang dia adalah _The most lucky fanboy ever_. Tapi memang benar seperti itu adanya.

Luhan tersenyum menatap kedua kelopak mata _suami_nya yang masih tertutup. Dan rona samar dikedua pipi mulusnya membuatnya semakin manis seperti anak anjing. Ya Tuhan, anak ini malu atau bagaimana? Saking gemasnya Luhan langsung mengecup kilat bibirnya sekali, membuat hadirin disana tertawa, berseru heboh, dan ada yang berteriak "Jangan lupa malam pertama!" dan yang paling konyol "Tayangkan ditelevisi juga!" Luhan hampir mengumpat mendengar itu. Baekhyun langsung membuka kedua matanya, menatap nyalang Luhan karena respon _suami_-nya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Tetapi langsung menghambur kepelukan Luhan setelahnya, sambil tersenyum sangat lebar—jantungnya tak terkendali. Luhan mengendus aroma sampo Baekhyun yang selalu seperti itu, kekanakan. Dan tertawa kecil, "Aku kira kau marah." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun memukul dada Luhan dengan malu, "Siapa bilang? Aku tidak marah! Dasar tidak peka."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkan antusiasku selain 'Selamat atas pernikahanmu Xi Luhan'. Kau membuatku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." seru Jongin dengan senyum lebar menyambut Luhan dan Baekhyun yang baru turun dari altar. Melaksanakan hal sakral tidak mudah, _okay_? Mereka tadi lama-lama diatas untuk bermesraan dulu. Hanyut dalam suasana katanya.

"Tapi kau sudah mengatakannya terlalu banyak Kim Jongin, bodoh!"

"Ya! Kau tetap saja menyebalkan walaupun sudah menikah begini!"

Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya, Luhan dan Jongin saling mengatai bahkan Jongin terkena sasaran jitakan Luhan. "Auh, ya!" Kai balas memukul lengan Luhan.

"Astaga, Baekhyun, dari sekian banyak pria dimuka bumi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan yang modelnya seperti Luhan!"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?!" seru Luhan tak terima. Tapi ia tahu Jongin hanya bercanda dan begitupun sebaliknya, jadinya ia hanya mau bermain-main. Hari ini adalah yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal walaupun ia sudah bersikeras untuk menahannya agar terlihat _anggun_ sedikit ya setidaknya. "Sudah berhenti perutku sakit!" teriaknya sebal. Tamu-tamu lain tidak kaget dengan hal seperti ini. Karena yah, ini kan pernikahan _namja-_dengan-_namja_ jadinya tidak ada yang memasang tampang elegan seperti pasangan menikah lain yang normal. Walaupun mereka berdua dibalut tuksedo mahal, tapi tetap saja kan? Luhan dan Jongin masih berdebat dan menggeplak kepala satu sama lain.

"Kalian jangan membuatku malu _aish_, aku punya beberapa tamu terhormat disini asal kalian tahu!" itu Minseok yang tiba-tiba datang dengan segelas anggur tahun lama koleksi Luhan.

Luhan dan Jongin menghentikan kegiatan debat-menggeplak mereka, Baekhyun sendiri mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah karena lelah tertawa berlebihan. Tapi ia cemberut setelah itu. Ya Tuhan, bahkan satu teguran Minseok saja sudah membuat mereka berhenti, terutama Luhan. Ia diabaikan kalau begitu? "Ya sudah, itukan tamumu, kenapa harus jadi aku yang repot?" seru Luhan seperti biasa.

Minseok menatapnya tak menyangka, "Astaga Baekhyun! Lihat betapa menyebalkannya orang ini. Bahkan setelah menikah sikap sombongnya tetap saja tak menghilang!" ia bersungut sebal karena Luhan yang tak pernah merubah sikap menyebalkan dan cueknya itu terlebih pada Minseok yang notabene adalah manajernya sendiri. "Dasar anak sialan kau!" Minseok hendak menjitak Luhan juga karena ia sudah siap berjinjit namun ia urungkan.

"_Aigoo_, lihat siapa yang cemberut disini?" goda Minseok saat melihat Baekhyun merengut dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada disaat hari pernikahannya. Luhan tersadar, "Kau kenapa _baby_?" Baekhyun makin merengut, "Kau menyebalkan! Daritadi kau mengabaikanku! Tapi saat Minseok _hyung_ saja kau dan Jongin langsung berhenti!" serunya tidak terima.

"Ya Tuhan, kukira apa." –Jongin berseru sambil memijit pelipisnya karena si brengsek Luhan.

"Kau cemburu padaku ya?" Minseok menggoda dengan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun hampir memasang mode—_unmood_nya dengan kabur kekamar atau tempat lain, tapi lengannya langsung ditarik oleh Luhan dan lelaki itu langsung mendekapnya dari belakang dengan erat. "_Aish_, diam kau dasar manajer cerewet! Pergi sana! _Hush~_!"

"YA! Kau mengusirku, eoh?!" Minseok berseru makin kesal. Jongin terkekeh melihat pertengkaran konyol itu terganti dengan Minseok bukan dirinya lagi. "Ya, karena kau lah penyebab dari hampir seluruh kekacauan dalam hidupku ,_hyung_." Baekhyun menahan tawanya, andai saja ia tidak mengingat tentang mode—_unmood_nya. Ia pura-pura cemberut. "Dan kau membuat _istri_ku ini marah, lihat." Luhan mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun membuat yang lebih pendek jengkel. "Ya! Dasar menyebalkan aku ini _namja_! Mesum!"

"Mesum? Memangnya aku meng'apa-apa'kanmu ya? Tidak kan?"

"Maksudku—"

Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Baekhyun, meniupnya pelan. Memberi jeda, lalu berbisik seperti, "Atau kau mau malam pertama kita diajukan sekarang saja, ditempat ini? Kebetulan tempat tidur kita sudah siap. Tinggal kita—"

"_Hyung_!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Luhan yang melingkar diperutnya dengan kesal dan malu. Sedangkan Jongin bergidik ngeri apalagi saat melihat ekspresi mesum Luhan. Ya, sejak kapan anak itu tidak mesum coba? Dan Minseok, "Astaga Ya Tuhan! Sudahlah daripada aku melihat adegan yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku temui tamuku saja! Dasar Xi Luhan gila!" Luhan tertawa puas setelahnya di ikuti dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menahan rona malunya.

"Eoh, Baekhyun-_ah_?" Baekhyun menoleh sedikit, mendapati appa, eomma tirinya, Sehun, juga eomma Luhan datang kearah mereka. Baekhyun hendak melepaskan tangan Luhan karena sungkan, merasa tidak sopan menghadap kearah orang tua terlebih dengan posisi yang 'agak' intim dan terlalu mesra seperti ini. Ya, dan jangan lupa karena ada mertuanya juga. Tetapi, Luhan malah makin menariknya untuk merapat, dan itu membuat semuanya terkekeh termasuk Jongin yang masih berada disitu.

"Sudah, tidak usah malu begitu menantuku." _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun, dibalas anggukan kikuk yang tidak nyaman karena efek pelukan Luhan dibelakangnya. "Aku ikut bahagia karenamu Baekhyun-_ah_." Itu suara eomma tirinya. Kali ini Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum karena dekapan Luhan saja membuatnya risih, tapi _yeoja_ itu tersenyum mengerti. Baekhyun sudah menerima semuanya. Ia jadi lebih bahagia dari masa-masanya yang dulu. Ia sudah bukan anak yang pendiam lagi, ia bukan orang yang tertutup lagi. Ini semua karena Luhan yang awalnya ia anggap awal dari semua mimpi buruk dalam hidupnya ke depan. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang berbanding sangat terbalik bukan?

Awalnya ayahnya agak tidak setuju walaupun ia merestui Baekhyun untuk menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih dengan Luhan. Namun, dengan segenap keberanian Luhan datang dan meyakinkan ayah Baekhyun untuk mempercayakan kebahagiaan Baekhyun padanya, dan ia yakin bisa menjaga Baekhyun lebih baik dari siapapun. Dan itu semua benar. Appanya tersenyum, "Aku juga, kuharap kalian bisa benar-benar menjaga satu sama lain," Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum bersamaan. Luhan mengecup pelipis kanan Baekhyun, "Tentu saja _Abeoji_." Semuanya terkekeh.

Lalu semuanya mengobrol dengan asyik satu sama lain, tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang tengah merinding membayangkan bagaimana _hyung_ nya melakukan 'itu' dengan suaminya. Dan _ouh,_ sepertinya Sehun seorang _homophobic. _Dan ia tidak menyadari kalau Jongin tengah menatap penuh arti kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melenguh tatkala merasakan kedua lengan Luhan melingkar disekitar perut dan lehernya sambil sibuk mengecupi inci daun telinga Baekhyun. "_Hyung_!" ia berseru karena rasa menggelitik ditelinganya terus membuat kakinya semakin lemas seperti jeli secara perlahan. Mereka sudah tiba didepan kamar _vip_ yang Luhan pesankan. Sambil sibuk mengambil _keycard_ pintu kamarnya, ia menggesekkan secara pelan tempurung lututnya kearah sekitar paha belakang lelaki yang lebih kecil. Baekhyun rasanya tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya, tapi ia hanya menggeram kecil.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Luhan langsung menuntut Baekhyun dari belakang sambil berbisik, "Aku sudah tidak tahan,"

"Mmmhh—"

Luhan membenarkan ucapannya itu karena ia langsung menarik dagu Baekhyun kebelakang setelah menendang pintu agar tertutup. Menciumnya dalam-dalam, penuh tuntutan dan sedikit kasar. Lalu membalik tubuh _suami_nya itu dan mendorongnya dengan tak manusiawi ke atas ranjang. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengambil nafas, tubuh kecilnya sudah ditindih yang lebih tua. Luhan melepaskan _tuxedo_, atasan bawahan dan segala pakaian dalam yang Baekhyun gunakan dengan kasar bahkan hampir merobeknya. Namun, mengelus dengan lembut paha dan selangkangan Baekhyun, sengaja menggodanya. "Mmhh—" desahannya tersumpal diantara bibir dengan bibir. Luhan masih menggunakan pakaian dengan lengkap, sedangkan dirinya sudah telanjang bulat itu justru membuatnya gemas sendiri. Baekhyun mendorong bahu Luhan dengan susah payah walaupun ia tidak rela melepaskan sentuhan nikmat karena elusan dipahanya.

"_Hyung_!"

Luhan mendengus, "Apa?" _Ish_, suaminya ini merusak suasana saja.

"Lepas pakaianmu, cepat!" Baekhyun masih sama pada posisinya, Luhan terduduk sambil menyeringai. "Lepaskan untukku, sayang."

"Tidak mau!"

Luhan mengernyit sebentar, "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau, cepat lepas pakaianmu. Ya Tuhan, aku sudah tidak tahan!" Luhan terdiam sebentar. Namun, selintas ide muncul dibenaknya. "Yasudah kalau tidak mau, batalkan saja. Lagipula aku mau mandi dan—"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa!" seru Baekhyun setelah memotong ucapan Luhan dengan kesal. Luhan tidak mengerti cara menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun karena semuanya terlalu cepat. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Luhan hingga berbalik. Kedua kaki mereka berada tepat dibagian _headbed_, mereka berbalik dari posisi kasur. Belum sempat menjawab, Baekhyun sudah mencumbu bibirnya. Dengan kasar, dan _oh_ sungguh kali ini Baekhyun sangat agresif.

Biasanya kan dia pasrah saja kalau diapa-apakan Luhan.

Namun, bukan Luhan namanya kalau ia tidak ikut membalas ciuman Baekhyun dan menggerayai dengan kasar punggung mulus pasangannya secara acak. Anak diatasnya mendesah tertahan. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan kasar saja seiring bertambahnya detik dan menit. Baekhyun menjejalkan lidahnya dengan susah payah, walaupun ia berada diatas Luhan namun tetap saja lidah Luhan yang paling unggul. _He's a good kisser_. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal, walaupun ciumannya sungguh memabukkan tapi ia juga manusia yang butuh oksigen untuk bernafas. Dan Luhan tidak mau melepas bibir Baekhyun barang sedikitpun!

Anak itu mencari pengalihan lain, seperti tujuan awalnya ia akhirnya melepaskan dari kaos kaki, celana dan pakaian yang Luhan pakai dengan susah payah. Ciuman itu terlepas, membuat benang liur yang sangat panjang dari dagu dan sudut bibir mereka. Nafas Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama terengah. Baekhyun duduk diatas Luhan, dan suaminya itu berbaring dibawahnya. "Kau nakal," seru Luhan dengan suara serak menggoda.

Dirasa cukup, Baekhyun menunduk sambil menunduk, "Kau yang memaksa,"

"Tapi kau tak bisa lebih nakal daripada aku." Baekhyun sempat berpikir apa maksudnya namun tubuhnya sudah dibalik dengan kasar. Luhan menindihnya lagi. Lalu mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, memaksa lidahnya masuk saat mulut Baekhyun terbuka. Mengajak lidahnya menari, membelit, dan mengecek satu persatu yang ada didalamnya. Keduanya memejamkan mata. Luhan meraba dada Baekhyun lalu meremasnya dengan keras, Baekhyun memekik dalam ciumannya.

Lalu ia melepaskan bibir Baekhyun, beralih turun kearah lehernya seperti biasa. Mengecap, menjilat dengan lidah memutar secara perlahan. Menggigit, menghisap kuat hingga menimbulkan cap-cap merah keunguan. "Mhhh..._hyung_hh—"

Baekhyun tak bisa menolak semuanya. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk dijabarkan seperti nikmatnya susu stoberi kesukaannya. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya gila. Sentuhan yang selalu ia suka. Mulutnya terbuka, kedua tangannya menangkup dan menarik-narik rambut Luhan sebagai pengalihan walaupun rasanya tidak cukup. Ciuman Luhan turun secara beruntun, menghisap putingnya dengan kuat membuat dadanya terangkat dengan indah. "Ahhh—ahh—Luhan _hyung_!" ia menjerit-jerit kala merasakan sensasi nikmat didadanya menjalar keseluruh tubuh hanya karena ulah nakal lidah Luhan dan tangan Luhan yang sudah mengelus kemaluannya dengan yang satunya lagi menusuk-nusuk lubangnya dari luar.

Libidonya naik secara drastis.

"Baek—" Luhan berbicara dengan nafas terengah. Ia sudah menahannya sejak tadi, "Aku mau langsung ke inti."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun mengontrol nafasnya sebentar, wajahnya sudah memerah padam, "_Hu'um_." Ia mengangguk kecil. Luhan langsung mencium bibirnya yang terbuka itu. Hanya melumat, tidak lebih. Baekhyun mendorong bahu Luhan lagi, ciuman mereka terlepas. Keduanya saling menukar pandangan dan menatap dalam, "Aku mau kita melakukannya perlahan."

Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat, lelaki diatasnya mengangguk. "Aku mengerti,"

"Tidak, maksudku—"

"Apa Baek?" Luhan mengernyit, "Maksudnya dengan pelan, sangat pelan."

Akhirnya lelaki berdarah cina itu tersenyum kecil, mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas seolah lupa dengan bagian bawah keduanya yang sudah tegang. Baekhyun hendak mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum Luhan menyeretnya, memutar balik tubuhnya dengan posisi yang benar. Bukan terbalik dengan kepala kasur. "Nghh—" lenguhnya ketika Luhan tak sengaja mengelus titik sensitifnya saat merengkuh tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_," Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, "Spreinya berantakan."

Luhan tertawa diatas Baekhyun, mengusap pelipis pasangannya yang sudah basah dengan peluh, "Kan biasanya juga begini."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Luhan, "Ayo cepat!"

"Katanya tadi pelan-pelan," Luhan tersenyum miring.

"_Aish_, maksudku—"

"Yayaya, aku tahu."

Luhan sudah memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Baekhyun, sedangkan anak itu menumpukkan kedua tangannya dipundak tegap suaminya. Luhan mengecup bibirnya sebelum, "AaargHhh!" Baekhyun menjerit. Rasanya panas, Luhan benar-benar memasukkan secara perlahan. Ini menyiksa dirinya, lebih dari itu Baekhyun menyukai ini. ia benar-benar merasakan segalanya. Miliknya Luhan masuk separuh, namun lelaki itu berhenti. Dan itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun karena lubang Baekhyun sudah terlanjur perih. Ia meringis kecil, "Apa aku menyakitimu?" Luhan mengusap peluhnya lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja." Katanya. Luhan mencium kening suaminya itu. "Baiklah."

"Arghhhh!" Luhan masuk secara perlahan, terus dan terus. Kedua kaki Baekhyun menegang dilihat dari jari-jarinya yang merapat menahan sakit, sedangkan Luhan mencoba sekuat mungkin mendorong pinggulnya secara perlahan. Ia tahu Baekhyun kesakitan dan ia tak tahan mendengar itu semua, tapi ia juga suka dengan sensasi yang didapatkan. Luhan merasakan sesuatunya yang berbeda saat ia melakukannya dengan perlahan.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Baekhyun melemah setelahnya. Junior Luhan sudah sepenuhnya masuk.

"Bergerak _hyung_."

"_Huh_?" Luhan menengadah sedikit, "Bergeraklah, perlahan sampai kita pada puncaknya.."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pegangan!" Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Luhan. Luhan bersiap, ia kemudian menarik juniornya hingga ujungnya lalu mendorongnya kedalam. Baekhyun mendesah, "Ahhhh—aaaahh.."

Desahannya bersahut terus menerus, Luhan mengerang kala merasakan penisnya yang terjepit dan masuk perlahan. Ada sensasi tersendiri, seperti listrik-listrik menyetrum mereka dengan _watt _kecil secara bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan Baekhyun merasakan lubangnya penuh dengan elusan pelan didalamnya. Ini semua membuat mereka berdua gila.

"Ahhh _hyung_hh... ahh... ah..!" cengkeraman dipundak Luhan semakin erat, menciptakan garis-garis merah karena kuku Baekhyun sendiri. Luhan tak mempermasalahkan itu. Semuanya terasa indah, jika mereka melakukan secara cepat, kenikmatan yang didapatkan juga akan begitu saja. Dan ini terasa seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua tanpa mendengar denting waktu, kenikmatan ini terasa seperti selamanya.

"Baekhyun—" Luhan menciumi kecil-kecil leher Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_hhh—nghh.. ahh.."

"Baek.. Hhh—"

"_Hyung_—Hmmphh!" Luhan mengunci mulutnya, membuat desahannya teredam. Ini membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Rasanya seperti setiap gerakan maju mundurnya memiliki waktu 5 detik untuk sekedar keluar dan masuk. Apa itu tidak terlalu pelan? Tapi sungguh nikmat.

"Ahh.. ahh.. L-Luhan _hyung_—ahh.."

"Baekhyun_ie_, ahh—rghh!"

Masuk, keluar..

"Anghh—yah—mhh.."

Masuk, keluar..

"Ahh—ahh—Ah!"

Masuk, keluar..

Luhan makin merapat, dan Baekhyun makin mengerat. Mereka berdua tak memilik jarak sedikitpun, semuanya menyatu. Benar-benar menyatu. "_Hyung_hh—aku m-mau,"

"HHhh, bersama.._baby_."

Masuk, keluar..

"Ahh.. ah.. ahh.. argh.."

"Baek—hhh, _baby_.."

Masuk, keluar..

"_Hyungie_, nghh.. ahh ahh ahh!"

"Ahh, Baek, kau be-nar.. benar.."

Ranjang mereka ikut bergerak pelan seiring gerakan mereka. "AHH!" keduanya menjerit bersama. Cairan Luhan masuk jauh kedalam lubang senggama Baekhyun, sedangkan milik Baekhyun membasahi perut mereka. Keduanya terengah. Luhan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sambil mengusap lagi peluh yang ada. Keduanya sama-sama basah keringat.

Baekhyun mengusap pipi suaminya yang tampan, "Aku belum lelah."

Ia tersenyum, Luhan mengecup bibirnya. "Baiklah."

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga membelakanginya. Dengan tengkurap.

Luhan menggegam kedua jemarinya dari belakang, sambil mengecupi dari tengkuk turun ke punggungnya, membuat _hickey_ sambil menggesek-gesekkan penisnya disela belahan pantat Baekhyun. "Ahh—_hyung_.."

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman keduanya sebagai pengalihan. Luhan tiba di tulang ekor Baekhyun, menjulurkan lidahnya lalu turun hingga belahan indah yang paling ia sukai. "Aahh!" Baekhyun tak tahan dengan semua sentuhan lembut, sensual yang bertubi-tubi ini. Luhan melakukannya lagi. "_Hyung_!" kepalanya terangkat, menjerit dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Akhirnya Luhan memasukkan juniornya lagi, menggesek rektum milik Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Membuatnya mendesah dengan keras lagi karena sentuhan perlahannya. Malam yang begitu panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan angin dingin pagi menyapa kulitnya dengan halus. Dengan gusar ia menggeser posisinya hingga menghadap samping kiri, tetapi langsung disambut dengan masuknya secara paksa bias cahaya kearah matanya. Mendesaknya untuk segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya sendiri. Baekhyun mendengus tanpa sadar, setengah mengumpulkan nyawa ia tidak terpejam lagi. Benar dugaan nya tentang bagaimana jendela kearah balkon tempatnya menginap sudah terbuka, membuat angin pantai entah angin darat itu masuk dengan leluasa. Mendadak badannya jadi kedinginan walaupun nyatanya jam sudah menampakkan pukul enam pagi dan matahari jelas sudah terbit.

Kulitnya benar-benar sensitif sampai pada akhirnya ia lebih merapat kearah suaminya dan menutup seluruh wajahnya kearah dada Luhan. Suaminya mendengkur halus, dan itu tidak mengurangi pesona tampan Luhan dipagi hari. Xi Luhan seperti pangeran yang tengah tidur. Kedua pipinya menampilkan rona samar, _ouh_ ia malu entah kenapa. Padahal tidak jarang kan mereka melakukan seks, ia ingat sekali apalagi saat liburan musim panas tahun ini. Dan harusnya ia tidak kaget apalagi malu saat sadar bangun dengan keadaan seluruh kamar kacau, dirinya dan Luhan hanya ditutupi selimut dan mereka tidur berpelukan. Dengan bau sperma bertebaran tentu saja. Tapi entah kenapa ini rasanya berbeda. Mungkin saja efek _euphoria_nya karena pernikahannya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya benar-benar bermimpi. Padahal ini nyata.

Baekhyun juga menduga ini karena suasana yang berbeda, biasanya kan diapartemen Luhan atau rumah Luhan yang ada di Busan. Tapi ini? Luhan bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung menyewa penuh _resort_ termewah ini, Baekhyun tidak perlu meminta yang muluk seperti ke Italia atau Prancis. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak pernah mengira akan ada orang yang rela berkorban banyak demi dirinya. Rasa sanksi selalu menghantuinya dengan pertanyaan ragu-ragu tentang Xi Luhan, tapi dengan semua ini sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya untuk Baekhyun. Perasaan, dan cinta Luhan untuknya. Semuanya lebih dari cukup. Baekhyun mengusak-usakkan hidungnya karena gemas sendiri karena membayangkan semua hal yang dialaminya, tapi ia tersentak saat menyadari Luhan sudah menciumi puncak kepalanya dan merapatkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, seperti tak ada hari esok saja.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hm_? Terlalu terpesona denganku kah?" goda Luhan dengan suara serak karena bangun tidurnya. Baekhyun merengut sambil mendongak, "Narsis sekali kau _hyung_!" ia mencubit perut Luhan sebal dan suaminya mengaduh sakit. "Ya Tuhan, Baek! Sakit!" Baekhyun terkikik geli lalu membenamkan lagi seluruh wajahnya, Luhan tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini, aku ditemani lelaki manis yang tidur sambil memelukku."

"Ya! Kan kita sudah sering seperti ini!"

"Tapi rasanya berbeda saat membayangkan kalau kemarin kau baru saja meresmikan pernikahan." Baekhyun merona mendengarnya. Benar, Luhan benar. Luhan mencetak sedikit jarak diantara mereka, membuat Baekhyun agak bingung tapi setelahnya anak itu mengerti. Luhan hendak merendah, mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Ia menciumi pipi Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. "_Hyung_!" Baekhyun berseru kegelian, Luhan malah makin gemas melihat pasangannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku mencintaimu Baek!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan sebentar setelah mengatakan itu. Suaminya itu lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu tersenyum tampan. "Kita melalukan berapa ronde semalam?"

"Ya!" Baekhyun memukul dada Luhan menahan malu. Walaupun begitu, bisa saja kan ada _cctv_ atau kamera lain yang tersembunyi karena—_hell_, ini malam pertama seorang Xi Luhan! Luhan mencium pipinya sekali lagi dengan lembut. "Aku serius Baek, aku takut membuat bokongmu sakit."

"Kau selalu biadap saat diranjang!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Luhan menyeringai, Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri. "_Aish_, istriku cantik sekali~!" cubitnya gemas. "Aku bukan perempuan!" Baekhyun menjerit tak terima. Pasangan ini, masih pagi sudah ribut, sungguh benar-benar!

"Yayaya, aku harus bilang berapa ribu kali lagi kalau kau itu lebih cantik dari perempuan Xi Baixian!"

"Namaku Baekhyun, bukan Baixian!"

"Itu nama cinamu Baek! Terimalah sedikit kalau kau menjadi istri orang cina!"

"Tapi ibumu orang korea _hyung_! Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Tapi ayahku orang cina _baby_, pasti aku memakai marga ayahku. Kau sangat menggemaskan!"

Baekhyun terus mempermasalahkan tentang nama cina, marga barunya, dan panggilan 'istri' yang sangat menggelikan itu dengan tidak terima. Luhan juga menandingi dan mengajaknya berdebat pula sambil mencuri kesempatan mengecupi pipi Baekhyun bertubi-tubi ataupun bibirnya. Padahal mereka masih sama-sama berbaring diatas kasur, tapi sudah seperti ini.

"Baek, kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali sih?" tanya Luhan sambil mencium pipinya lagi. "Biarkan saja! Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun bangun setelahnya menuju kamar mandi tanpa peduli tubuh mulusnya yang kemungkinan tampak dari luar jendela balkon yang terbuka. Apa pedulinya? Luhan jadi tegang sendiri. "YA! Kau mau kemana?!" ia berteriak mengikuti Baekhyun dan berhasil sampai didalam kamar mandi tepat sebelum Baekhyun-_nya_ menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu!"

"_Mwo_? Tid—Hmmpph!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**Hellooooooo... here's the sequel of Delutional! request kalian berarti banget buat jalan ceritanya, so.. Review Juseyo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the sequel, hope you like it~!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Tok—Tok—_

_Cklek_—

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Sehun lihat saat membukakan pintu utama rumahnya adalah, teman _hyung_nya, entah siapa namanya ia juga tidak bisa terlalu mengingatnya. Intinya lelaki itu sangat tinggi dan parahnya memeluk lengan lelaki disebelahnya—yang lebih tinggi lagi. Sehun terdiam sebentar, memikirkan apa yang pantas untuk ia ucapkan, _selamat datang,hai _atau... Ha! Ia tahu.

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum Chanyeol menyela terlebih dahulu, "A-a! Jangan bertanya, aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana Baekhyun. Apakah dia ada dirumah?" Sehun tak bisa berhenti memasang ekspresi terkejutnya karena melihat adegan _lovey dovey_ antar lelaki yang menjijikan yang sungguh—Ya Tuhan, Sehun saja tidak sanggup menjelaskannya.

"Ya! Anak kecil, kenapa kau diam saja?!" seru Chanyeol sebal. Ia masih asik bergelayutan manja dilengan Kris. Kris sendiri terkekeh mengalami banyak perubahan sikap dari kekasihnya. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat mengajak Chanyeol menikah, menyusul Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sehun mendengus melihat tingkah keduanya, "_Ck_, kalau kau bertanya dimana _hyung_ku sudah jelas jawabannya adalah mereka sedang bulan madu. Jelas-jelas mereka baru saja menikah. Dan, kalau kau mengataiku anak kecil, _hell_! Aku sudah sma tahun ini dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu, sedangkan Sehun yang menerima tanggapan seperti itu malah bersungut kesal. "YA! Pergi kalian, _hush_! Aku jijik melihat pasangan _gay_ bermesraan didepanku setelah _hyung_ku, Ya Tuhan!" Sehun berlagak memijit pelipisnya dengan sangat berlebihan. Chanyeol malah balik menatapnya kesal, "YA! Apa kau bilang?! Dasar anak kecil! Bedebah kau! Tak ada bedanya dengan kakakmu itu! Kris~!"

Setelah mengomel seperti itu, Chanyeol mengubah mimik sebalnya jadi menggemaskan lagi. Dan sumpah, rasanya Sehun ingin menggaruk wajah teman _hyung_nya itu kalau tidak ingat dia hanyalah seonggok manusia yang idiot dan menyukai penis seperti _hyung_nya.

"Pergi kalian!"

"Enak saja! Kau mengusir kami?!" Chanyeol membalasnya masih sambil memeluk lengan Kris. Kris menggeleng melihat pertengkaran mereka. "Tentu saja! Dasar kalian _gay_ menjijikan! _Iuhhh_!"

"Aku berani bersumpah akan menertawaimu kalau sampai kau menikahi lelaki seperti yang dilakukan _hyung_mu, Byun Sehun!"

Sehun terdiam. Mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Ya! Dasar tiang idiot! Pergi!"

Kris menengahi dengan memeluk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang, "Sudah ayo, jangan membuat keributan."

"Aku tidak terima dengan setan kecil ini, Kris!"

"Sialan! Pergi kalian!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol ditarik paksa oleh Kris, karena membuat keributan untuk kesekian kalinya. Sehun jadi berpikir bahwa ia dikelilingi banyak orang penyuka sesama jenis disekitarnya. Ya Tuhan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_! Dingin!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil mencengkram kedua bahu lebar Luhan tat kala merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sudah masuk. Sungguh, berenang disore hari adalah ide paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi sikap Baekhyun yang berlebihan. Tapi ia senang karena dengan begitu anak itu takkan melepaskan dekapan eratnya. Tubuh mereka sama-sama tak memakai apapun, dan itu membuat sensasi kesenangan sendiri bagi Luhan—yang memang dasarnya mesum.

Luhan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sehingga tubuh ringan itu sekarang menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri yang mendongak. Luhan menurunkan Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibirnya. Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan sebal, "Dasar mesum! Kau itu bodoh atau apa?! Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?!"

Luhan tak menanggapi omelan Baekhyun, ia malah menghimpitnya kepinggiran kolam. Ia menciumi pipi mulus Baekhyun, "Biarkan saja, kan aku sudah menyewa semuanya. Paling-paling nanti yang melihat hanya pelayan yang tak sengaja lewat." Ujarnya santai.

"_Ish_, _hyung_! Tapi aku kan malu.."

"Tapi kau sudah sering seperti ini dihadapanku. Apa kau tak malu?"

"I-itu beda lagi!" semburat merah samar muncul. Seluruh pusat panas berada dikedua pipinya. "_Hyung_, dingin!" ia merengek lagi. Menutupi rasa malunya, niatnya mencari pengalihan namun Luhan malah berkata— "Apa perlu aku hangatkan sayang?"

_Sial_!

"_Hyung_!" ia memukul Luhan bertubi-tubi karena menyadari tingkat kemesuman Luhan yang semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari karena dirinya. "Aku serius Baek."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah.."

"Kau sudah membuat bokongku sakit semalaman ini tahu!"

"Yasudah akan aku buat kau lumpuh sekalian biar bisa kugendong kemana-mana."

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan! Luhan bodoh!"

Luhan tertawa lagi, Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya kesal. Sambil terus mengomel seperti, Luhan bodoh, idiot, tolol dan sejenisnya. Detik kemudian Luhan menangkup pipi gembil Baekhyun, tubuh anak itu membeku seketika. "_H-hyung.._"

"Baek, aku mencintaimu." Luhan menempelkan saja bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil yang tengah telanjang dihadapannya serapat mungkin. Rasa hangat tercipta dengan sendiri. Baekhyun mau tak mau membalas perlakuan suaminya. Bagaimana pun Luhan adalah segalanya untuk Baekhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia menarik leher Luhan dengan kedua lengannya melingkar.

Luhan melepaskan bibirnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_.."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu setelah mengatakan itu, dan hal tersebut membuat Luhan gemas sendiri. Semuanya diluar dugaan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung menyeretnya dan mengangkatnya dari kolam dengan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir terlebih dahulu. Kemudian Luhan ikut menyusul. "Aku mau sekarang Baek."

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Luhan sudah menarik tengkuknya dan meraup bibirnya, memakannya seolah itu makanan paling lezat yang pernah ada. Baekhyun melenguh, merasakan setiap sentuhan telapak tangan Luhan yang mengerut karena terlalu lama berendam dalam air itu yang meraba-raba setiap inci perut, pinggang, juga punggung mulusnya.

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung saja menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring dibawahnya dengan perlahan diatas marmer pinggiran kolam. Mereka bercumbu, saling mengelus kasar tubuh pasangan tanpa peduli bahwa ada kemungkinan seseorang mengintip kegiatan mereka berdua. Luhan menggesek-gesekkan miliknya diatas Baekhyun dengan sengaja.

"_Nghh_.."

Baekhyun mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan, melepaskan ciuman mereka. Keduanya terengah. Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, bersiap dan benar adanya—Luhan melumat bibirnya lagi. Sangat menuntut, namun setiap sengatan yang ia berikan bagian-bagian sensitif dengan jemarinya membuat Baekhyun sendiri mabuk kepayang. Segalanya terasa sangat nikmat dan sensual. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Luhan seperti biasanya. Luhan melepaskan bibirnya, ia mengelus-elus perut Baekhyun perlahan membuat Baekhyun mengerang pelan.

"Kita melakukan disini ya,?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia malah bangkit sedikit sambil menarik tengkuk Luhan agar suaminya itu tak banyak bicara lagi. Ia ingin menuntuskan ini. Kejantannya menegak. Begitu juga milik Luhan yang masih dengan tak sabaran menggesek diatas punya nya. Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka lagi. "Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan Baek."

Luhan mengarahkan miliknya didepan lubang hangat Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang kedua lengan Luhan sebagai tumpuan satu-satunya.

Luhan melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun, membuat anak itu mengangkang sangat lebar. Luhan mengecup bibir kenyal Baekhyun sekilas. "Pegangan yang kuat." Baekhyun terkikik mendengar penuturan Luhan yang aneh itu. Namun ia tak menyadari, kedua matanya langsung tersentak, Luhan langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali hentak.

"_ARGH_!" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada bahu Luhan.

Luhan terengah, membiarkan pasangannya menyesuaikan sesuatu yang besar didalam sana yang tengah merobek lubangnya. Ia mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang basah karena kaporit bercampur dengan keringat.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat, untuk sejenak. "_H-hyung_.."

"_Hhm?_"

Luhan mengecupi belakang telinga Baekhyun, mengalihkan rasa sakit agar bertransformasi menjadi rasa menggelitik. "Bergerak, ayo.." serunya lirih.

Luhan menyeringai, ia langsung menarik penisnya dan mendorongnya dengan keras. Baekhyun memekik dengan lantang. Semuanya akan selalu seperti ini, sakit pada pertama kalinya dan benar akan sangat nikmat disaat kejantanan itu menabrak titik terdalam dalam lubangnya.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Luhan _hyung_.." Baekhyun mencengkram erat bahu lebar Luhan dan tangan lainnya mengalih kearah kolam. Menggerakan tangannya sembarangan, membuat ombak kecil datang dikala tubuh mereka bergerak maju mundur. Semuanya makin terasa basah, dan ini sungguh benar-benar hebat. Hebat bisa merasakan rasa panas diseluruh tubuhmu dengan dingin secara bersamaan.

Luhan terus bergerak, mengerang, menyebut nama Baekhyun dibawahnya. Mengutarakan bagaimana sempitnya lubang Baekhyun, nikmatnya kekasihnya itu atau hal lain sambil berbisik setengah meniup ditengah-tengah nafasnya. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang dan mendesah menyahut Luhan. Mereka hanyut dalam suasana. Menjerit sekeras yang mereka bisa, melihat kearah hamparan laut yang luas tak jauh dari kolam renang mereka.

"Ahh, ahh,, ah ah _hyung_!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan dada membusung, ia datang lebih awal daripada Luhan. Pandangannya memburam, semuanya putih dibarengi dengan rasa lega. Surga sekali. Luhan masih sibuk bergerak diatasnya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa kurang dengan orgasmenya yang pertama.

1

2

3

"AAHH!" Luhan keluar, menyembur jauh dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Menghangatkan tubuh mereka, keduanya mendesah lega. Luhan langsung ambruk dalam dekapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau lelah?"

Ia mengusap rambut Luhan yang berantakan, kepala suaminya tengah bersandar diatas dada kurusnya. Luhan hanya ber-_hm_. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

"Tapi aku belum lelah _hyung_~!" rengek Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan. Lelaki diatasnya mendongak, ia langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Yasudah, ayo kita lanjutkan dikamar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh kearah suara yang mengenterupsi kegiatannya memilih selai. Ia mengernyit saat tahu siapa yang ada didepannya. "Kau?"

Orang itu mengangguk. "Temannya Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi. Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jongin ingin langsung menepuk jidatnya andai saja ia tidak ingat yang didepannya itu Sehun. Apa yang kau harapkan? Mereka sedang ada disupermarket dan tentu saja sedang belanja!

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang belanja." Jawab Jongin seraya menunjuk troli belanjaannya menggunakan dagu.

"Oh.."

"Kau sendiri? Sedang disuruh ibumu atau bagaimana?"

"_Eum_, tidak juga. Aku suka makanan manis seperti meises, roti, apalagi selai dan mengingat Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang dalam masa bulan madu dan tak bisa disuruh untuk ke supermarket oleh ibuku jadi yah—aku terpaksa beli kesini sendiri."

"Hanya untuk membeli selai kau datang ke supermarket?" Jongin menatapnya heran. Ya Tuhan, tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja ternyata. Sama anehnya. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, ia merasa tersinggung. "Memangnya apa yang salah? Aku tidak terlalu suka ke minimarket, aku ingin jalan-jalan."

Jongin hanya membulatkan mulutnya kecil, tanda mengerti dan tak mau meneruskan pertanyaannya karena melihat dari ekspresi Sehun, sepertinya anak itu merasa tidak nyaman. Sial, kalau saja ini bukan karena Luhan bodoh yang menantangnya untuk mendekati adik Baekhyun yang _homophobic_, mungkin saja ia akan mencari cara lain dan tidak mendadak seperti ini.

Baekhyun sering bercerita saat dulu anak itu masih sering-seringnya bermain ke bar tempatnya bekerja. Seperti betapa menyebalkannya Sehun, bagaimana tidak sopannya anak itu dan Sehun juga selalu dapat perhatian lebih dari ayahnya—sedikitnya semua curahan hati Baekhyun membuat Jongin menaruh rasa simpati pada Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya Luhan mengincarnya, Baekhyun hampir tak pernah main ke barnya.

Namun saat suatu hari ia tak sengaja mampir kerumah Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan barangnya yang tertinggal dimeja _minibar_, dan saat itu juga ia bertemu dengan anak ini. Remaja menggemaskan yang sayangnya selalu memasang wajah datar.

Gemas sekali.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya sebal karena daritadi ia hanya menunggui seseorang yang tengah bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri. Sehun benci diabaikan, oke?

Jongin tersenyum kikuk, "_Eum, _iya."

"Aku duluan." Sehun berjalan melewati Jongin setelahnya. Sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan kecilnya kearah kasir.

Demi status adik ipar Luhan, dan status lajangnya. Jongin harus mendapatkan Sehun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah siap semuanya Baek?" Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Tentu saja! Dan kau tidak membantuku sama sekali, _huh_!" ia berseru sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lantaran sebal dengan Luhan. Mereka bersiap untuk kembali menaiki pesawat menuju Seoul hari ini, masih tersisa waktu tiga jam untuk berkemas dan Baekhyun membereskan semuanya!

"_Hehehe_, maaf.."

Baekhyun makin merengut. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Maaf _baby_.."

"_Ish_!"

Anak itu menarik resleting koper dengan kasar setelahnya. Luhan mengernyit, "Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja, aku lelah!"

"Tapikan nanti kau bisa tidur dipesawat."

"Mudah sekali untuk berkata begitu _hyung_!"

Mulai lagi. Luhan hanya bisa menarik nafas banyak kalau begini. Baekhyun mulai sensitif lagi, entah kenapa. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Ia mengecupi tengkuk Baekhyun lembut, tak ingin membuat pasangannya makin tersulut dalam emosi. Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya sudah keterlaluan akhirnya mengangguk, "Aku juga minta maaf, aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun berbalik dari posisinya, duduk menghadap dengan jarak minim dengan suaminya, memeluk leher Luhan erat. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi, aku sering merasa pening sendiri akan segala hal."

"Sayang, kau sakit?" Luhan mengangkat punggung tangannya, mengecek suhu Baekhyun yang bisa saja berubah abnormal dari biasanya. Raut kekhawatiran terpatri diwajah tampannya, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa pipinya memerah. Ia akhirnya menggeleng, tak mau membuat Luhan berpikir berat lebih jauh. "Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lagi, sebagai jawaban. Luhan menghela nafas, menggambarkan kelegaan yang besar dalam hatinya sendiri. "Melihat dirimu khawatir karena aku, membuat hatiku senang. Entah kenapa." Lelaki itu tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya barusan. "Benarkah?"

"_Hu'um_."

Luhan memajukan wajahnya, tangannya terangkat untuk meraih bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ciuman lembut yang lama. Keduanya tertawa dalam tiap cumbuan itu, entah kenapa mereka merasa sangat bahagia. Lidah Luhan mengajak milik Baekhyun menari, saling menarik dan mendorong, bertautan. Rabaan-rabaan mulai terasa melemaskan segala persendian, Luhan menelusupkan tangannya untuk meraba punggung mulus kekasihnya. Baekhyun melenguh, ia meremas kaos Luhan sebagai pelampiasan lainnya.

"Aku mau dirimu Baek."

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menjawab selain anggukan lemah. Bagaimanapun, Luhan itu suaminya. Luhan langsung menariknya dalam ciuman yang sama, namun lebih panas dan sensual. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh ringkih kekasihnya, membuatnya mendongak dan mengangkat Baekhyun hingga terhempas ke ranjang. Mengisi waktu untuk menunggu penerbangan mereka menuju rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengernyit saat melihat teman _hyung_nya lagi-lagi datang dan berdiri sambil tersenyum manis didepan pintu rumahnya. "_Annyeong,_ Sehun_nie_!" Jongin melambai kecil telapaknya, Sehun mulai berpikir untuk kedua kalinya kalau semua teman _hyung_nya itu tidak waras dan masuk dalam lingkup komunitas _gay_ di korea. Ya Tuhan. Lagi-lagi rasa takut tampak jelas diwajah anak itu. Ini sudah cukup. Ia masih kelas satu sma yang sangat polos dan ingin mencari jati diri yang sebenar-benarnya. Setidaknya agar kisah percintaannya tidak melenceng seperti _hyung_nya.

Sedangkan Jongin terus mengumpat di batinnya karena merasa dirinya salah langkah, anak itu jelas-jelas ketakutan dan pasti mengira Jongin seorang maniak yang menguntitnya kemana-mana. Pasalnya, ia selalu teringat kalau Sehun itu benci dengan yang namanya _gay_ dan berbau sesama jenis lainnya.

Andai saja Luhan tidak menawarkan satu juta _dollar_ padanya. Kenapa tantangannya harus menggait seorang _homophobic_? Terlebih Sehun itu masih terhitung anak kecil. Jongin terus merutuk saat mengingat Luhan itu manusia gila, mesum, _monster_ ranjang, dan punya sedikit pedofilia. Andai tawarannya bukan satu juta _dollar_, pasti ia akan menolak mentah-mentah teman sakit jiwanya itu.

"_Eum_," Jongin ingin mengusir rasa gugupnya dengan setidaknya berucap. Mencari-cari alasan. Sehun masih diam dengan ekspresi yang sama—seperti anak perawan yang ingin diperkosa _ahjussi_ mesum. "_Hyung_ mu menitip pesan padaku." Setidaknya terdengar masuk akal buatnya.

"Apa?"

"I-iya, ia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya. Kau tahu, hari ini dia dan Luhan akan sampai di Seoul. Dan dia ingin kalau aku yang mengantarkanmu ke apartemennya besok."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun tidak salah dengarkan? Baekhyun, ingin bertemu dengannya? Tumben sekali?

Jongin mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan. "Kau yakin?" Jongin membalas mengangguk lagi.

Sehun berpikir sebentar, kalau misalnya ia menolak ibunya pasti akan mengamuk karena ia mengacau dengan _hyung_nya lagi. Jadinya ia hanya mengangguk, mencoba berpikiran positif dan rasional saja. "Baiklah."

Jongin tersenyum, lalu tertawa puas dalam hati.

_Aku akan menang Xi Luhan_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok terus berbicara sementara Luhan hanya diam, tak menggubris setiap yang di ucapankan manajernya yang tengah merangkap sebagai supir pribadinya. Luhan malah asyik sendiri dengan kegiatan meniup dan mengusap-usap lembut kepala Baekhyun. Anak itu tengah tertidur. Pemuda itu terkikik geli saat merasakan Baekhyun bergerak gusar, kepalanya ditelengkan ke kanan dan ke kiri demi menyamankan posisi kepalanya.

"_Ya_! Kau tak mendengarkanku sejak tadi?!" gerutu Minseok sebal.

Luhan mendengus malas, "Memangnya perlu?"

"Tentu saja!" Minseok berusaha menyeimbangi perdebatan nya dengan pandangan menyetir. Luhan itu sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Luhan lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya. Baekhyun hampir saja menekuk lehernya dengan posisi yang salah dikarenakan gerakan mengemudi Minseok yang sungguh sangat amatir! "_Ya_! _Hyung_ kau bisa menyetir atau tidak?"

Minseok memajukan bibir untuk yang kesekian kali, "Bodoh, kau tidak lihat tadi ada orang menyeberang?"

"Kau membuat Baekhyun-_ku _ tidak nyaman tahu!" Minseok hanya bisa mencibir, jengah menatapi sepasang manusia aneh dibelakangnya yang sibuk mesra-mesra. Lelaki itu benar-benar merasa menjadi supir sekarang. Sungguh sangat menjatuhkan harga diri. Semenjak Luhan mendapatkan Baekhyun, lelaki yang sialnya arogan itu menjadi semakin menyebalkan saja ditiap harinya. Sangat posesif, dan itu sungguh berlebihan. Dibelakang sana, Luhan tersenyum-senyum senang, melihat kesayangannya tertidur lelap karena penerbangan yang melelahkan. Pada detik berikutnya Luhan letakkan kepala mungil kekasihnya itu dipundak lebar miliknya. Sambil mencium aroma rambut yang sungguh ia hapal membekas di indera penciumannya.

Baekhyun melenguh, ia terbangun secara tiba-tiba. Luhan sempat mengernyit, namun saat tiba-tiba ia mengetahui Baekhyun yang menutup seluruh bibirnya dengan telapak, ia cepat-cepat mengambil kantung dan— "_Huekk_!"

Baekhyun memegangi kursi depannya, tempat dimana Minseok tengah sibuk menyetir dan Luhan fokus dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan agar keluar mualnya jauh lebih mudah. Minseok membulatkan matanya, dan berteriak, "_Ya_! Tidak-tidak! Jangan dimobilku juga.. Ya Tuhan!" erangnya frustasi, lelaki itu mencakar-cakar pegangan setir dengan gemas.

"Diam kau _hyung_!"

Baekhyun sendiri merasakan air penuh mengumpul dipelupuknya, rasanya perutnya sakit, melilit, ingin mengeluarkan seluruhnya sampai bersih tapi hampir tidak ada yang keluar. Ini sungguh menyiksa.

"Baek, apa kita perlu kerumah sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, sambil terus memuntahkan yang sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Namun, akhirnya Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung berkata pada Minseok kalau ia butuh kerumah sakit demi Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun-_nya_ sakit. Minseok terpaksa memutar balik jalan, padahal apartemen Luhan sudah sangat dekat tadi. Ia tiba dirumah sakit sepuluh menit kemudian dan langsung turun untuk menuntun Baekhyun—beserta kantung muntahnya menuju UGD. Untuk antisipasi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti, tubuhnya memaksa untuk terus memuntahkan yang ada. Tapi kantungnya masih kosong sejak tadi. Luhan menemaninya, lalu tidak boleh masuk saat Baekhyun masuk keruang pemeriksaan. Xi Luhan harus menunggu dikursi sana. Berharap _Jetlag_ yang 'mungkin' dialami itu segera ditangani dengan baik.

"Tuan Xi Luhan?"

Luhan cepat-cepat berdiri, Minseok yang baru tiba disebelahnya ikut dibelakang pemuda itu karena ingin tahu tentang keadaan Baekhyun juga. "Kita harus bicara, di ruanganku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi,.."

Luhan ikut duduk diseberang meja dokter tersebut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh, ia terus berpikir kalau ini hanya bawaan suasana rumah sakit yang sangat dibencinya sejak dulu. Bau bangsal pesakitan. "Aku harus memulai dari mana ya.." lelaki di depannya malah bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Maaf?"

"Baiklah."

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti, lelaki di hadapannya ini seperti linglung saja dan bagaimana ia bisa memeriksa Baekhyun-_nya_ dengan kondisi seperti itu. "Aku benar-benar harus menjelaskan ini, jujur, aku merasa cukup untuk mengetahui pada diriku sendiri saja. Kau suaminya bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bagus, kau juga mestinya tahu ini. Dan, terlebih Baekhyun tidak akan jadi seperti itu kalau tidak ada yang menyentuhnya."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "_Huh_? Maksudnya?"

"Baekhyun hamil."

Luhan merasa, ia benar-benar kurang mengunjungi dokter telinga dan salah dengar. "A-apa?"

"Kekasihmu itu hamil. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa, tapi hal semacam ini memang bukan yang pertama. Jadi aku hanya terkejut tadi saat memeriksa saja. Dan aku sadar kalau memang Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang spesial." Dokter itu tersenyum, berharap kalau lawan bicaranya menampilkan ekspresi yang sama.

Luhan tertawa hambar, "Kau pasti bercanda."

_Sial_! Luhan benci anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hello-hello.. buat yang nanti kelanjutan sequel.. maaf lamaa.. hehe yang penting eonni update kan ya? ^^**

* * *

**Thanks To: **

**[48BemyLight] [rekyanie7DO] [LussiaArchery] [HyuieYunnie] [utsukushii02] [XiOceanDeer] [NoonaLu] [shebaek661192] [bellasung21] [byunxikim] [KyusungChanbaek] [1004baekie] [LuBaekShipper] [linglingpandabear] [choisoorinie] [bapexo] [mashuang] [EternalKim] [Zy] [jasminejas] [kaihunhan] [BLAUESKI] [baekchanbaek92] [fitrykusuma39] [fienyeol] [zhafira] [Milkasoonja] [xoxosal]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**

* * *

**Ga banyak ga lanjut *smirk*. Buat xoxosal thanks banget ya sarannya sampe di pm, jadi terharu T-T. Beberapa ada yang kepake kok.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan untuk yang bertanya Luhan itu sebenernya artis apa bagaimana, ini kan udah jelas Delutional's sequel. So, biar mudeng.. baca Delutionalnya dulu baru Here's Our Baby Coming karena ini sequelnya.**

* * *

**Dan maaf yang nunggu KaiHun moment nyempil, dichapter ini khusus LuBaek.**

* * *

**Here's the sequel, hope you like it~!**

**Chapter 3**

Luhan terdiam selama perjalanan menuju kembali ke apartemennya. Baekhyun masih tertidur, dan Luhan tidak sanggup melirik lagi kearah anak itu. Oke, kehadiran anak adalah hal pertama dan masuk peringkat paling teratas didaftar _hal yang paling tidak diinginkan _oleh Luhan sendiri. Dilihat dari kepribadiannya yang arogan juga merasa paling bisa itu sudah jelas—kalau Luhan adalah orang yang tidak mau dikalahkan siapapun. Termasuk kerabatnya sendiri. Maksudnya disini adalah kehadiran keluarga lain.

Dilihat betapa egoisnya dirinya, Luhan jelas anak tunggal. Ibunya memberikan kasih sayang sepenuhnya hanya kepada Luhan dan anak itu paling benci diabaikan sekalipun perhatian ibunya beralih pada ayahnya. Apalagi seorang adik. Luhan sudah mengatakan terang-terangan kalau Luhan akan kabur dari rumah kalau ibunya sampai punya anak lagi. Jelas sekali, Luhan hanya mau semua perhatian ibunya terpusat pada dirinya. Itu anak kecil sekali.

Dan sekarang, ia membelokkan pada Baekhyun kalau anak itu hanya miliknya. Satu-satunya miliknya dan harus selalu memperhatikannya tanpa melihat kearah siapapun. Luhan masih berpikir dirinya sakit jiwa, tetapi dirinya tidak memungkiri perasaannya agak tertekan setelah mengetahui kalau Baekhyun adalah _laki-laki yang bisa hamil_. Itu benar-benar menyiksa.

Semua perhatian harus berpusat padanya. Dan jika ada anak diantara mereka, Baekhyun pasti akan memecah dua kasih sayang untuk Luhan kepada anak mereka juga 'kan?

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena ia tidak pernah mengira semuanya akan sampai sejauh itu. Ternyata menikahi lelaki tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Apa Luhan perlu lari ke perempuan yang mandul? SIAL! Luhan mencintai Baekhyun dan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang apakah seharusnya ia beritahukan kabar yang entah akan menggembirakan atau menjatuhkan Baekhyun karena memikirkan _istri_nya itu punya rahim.

Minseok mengintip dari kaca spion tengah dengan mengerutkan kening, Luhan terlihat sangat aneh. Memang, dirinya membenci segala sifat Luhan apalagi arogan dan menyebalkan itu. Tetapi, aneh saja kalau Luhan seperti ini. Sebelum ke rumah sakit, Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan dirinya mengelusi rambut Baekhyun bahkan balik mengabaikan dirinya yang jelas-jelas menjadi manajer paling baik sedunia (Minseok berpikir seperti itu) karena sudi menjadi pembimbing si sialan Luhan itu. Tetapi melihat Luhan yang merenungi kaca membuat Minseok berpikir ulang, ada apa ini?

"Ada masalah, Luhan?" Ia bertanya dengan santai, mencoba mengatakannya seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Luhan hanya melihat sebentar kearah Minseok yang berada tepat didepan Baekhyun, tetapi Luhan mengabaikannya. Minseok mendengus.

"..."

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun hanya mengalami _jetlag_ yang berlebihan, _okay_?" Luhan menjawab dengan tegas agar Minseok tidak bertanya dan sok ingin mencari tahu lagi. Luhan benci orang lain mengais-ngais urusannya.

Akhirnya Minseok mengalah karena ia sudah terlalu lelah. Dirinya hanya butuh tidur, bukan mengetahui hal-hal tidak jelas yang Luhan selalu sembunyikan—entah apa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun, kemudian menyadari ia sudah berada diapartemen nya dan Luhan. Tepatnya dikamar _mereka_. Lalu ia mencari-cari ke sekeliling, Luhan tidak berada dimanapun. Baekhyun berusaha berpikir positif kalau-kalau ternyata Luhan hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk ke toilet atau sejenisnya.

Baekhyun berusaha bangun, tetapi kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mual lagi, dan mulai mengingat kalau dirinya tadi sempat muntah didalam mobil. Baekhyun langsung lari tanpa mempedulikan keseimbangannya. Dirinya terhuyung sedikit sebelum memasuki toilet lalu—

"_Hueekk_!" Baekhyun mencengkram pinggiran kloset dengan sangat erat. Rasanya perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk juga Baekhyun merasa sedikit ganjal karena ia tidak memuntahkan apapun. Baekhyun sangat ingat sebelumnya ia sudah makan saat dibandara sebelum penerbangannya dengan Luhan di mulai. Baekhyun terus berusaha mengeluarkan semuanya, tapi tetap saja... Nihil. Lalu ia merosot setelahnya.

Baekhyun membasuh mulut dan wajahnya di wastafel setelah itu. Lalu berjalan keluar, membuka pintu kamar dan langsung bertemu Luhan yang sedang memandang lurus kearah televisi yang menyala. Baekhyun tidak merasa setiap sekat apartemen ini memiliki dinding kedap suara atau sejenisnya, tetapi kenapa Luhan tidak mendengarnya muntah tadi? Biasanya Luhan akan langsung datang jika Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan sedikit berteriak. Sial, dirinya muntah-muntah di kloset dan suaranya sangat keras.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil sedikit memegang kepalanya, sebelum ia duduk... dirinya memperhatikan kalau ternyata Luhan tidak menatap kearah televisi. Suaminya itu hanya merenung. Seperti memikirkan banyak hal.

Baekhyun masih diam di samping sofa panjang mereka. Luhan masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun duduk, dan jelas sekali itu membuat pergerakkan besar pada permukaan atas sofanya. Dan Luhan tetap bergeming. Baekhyun melambai-lambai kearah wajah suaminya, tetap tidak ada respon.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan yang jelas lebih tinggi dari dirinya, tetapi tetap saja—Luhan mengabaikannya. Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Luhan _hyung_!" ia berteriak sangat keras ditelinga Luhan. Tepat di telinga Luhan dan suaminya itu sudah akan melompat jauh dari sofa. Luhan menatap Baekhyun berbeda, Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!" Luhan membentak sangat keras, membuat Baekhyun spontan mundur dari tempatnya duduk. Luhan berdiri dengan terengah-engah.

Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan merespon sedemikian rupa. Pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah membentak Baekhyun. Itu yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun masih diam, dan Luhan langsung berjalan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian diruang tengah. Luhan tidak masuk ke kamar _mereka, _Luhan malah masuk ke bilik lain—kamar tamu. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya. Tetapi ia merasa Luhan berubah, mereka berpisah kamar malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian Luhan membentak dirinya beberapa hari lalu, Baekhyun lebih sering merenung. Kuliahnya benar-benar ia abaikan walaupun dirinya tetap hadir dengan nilai bagus. Otak Baekhyun tidak bisa diragukan. Selama beberapa hari itu juga Luhan sering tidak berada diapartemen. Hampir tidak pernah.

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, ia tetap pasangan Luhan. Mereka sudah menikah dan tidak heran kalau Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Luhan 'kan?

Baekhyun berusaha menelpon Minseok, dan itu membuatnya merenung lebih banyak karena Minseok menjawab Luhan selalu menyelesaikan jadwal panggungnya tidak lebih dari jam 7 malam. Lalu Luhan kemana? Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak suka Baekhyun mengejutkannya saat itu? Tetapi kenapa?

Luhan tidak pernah seperti itu. Jika Baekhyun mengejutkannya, Luhan malah akan tertawa kemudian mencium bibirnya seperti biasa. Tetapi Luhan kali ini marah, benar-benar marah. Bahkan Luhan sampai memutuskan tidur di kamar lain. Menjauhi dirinya.

Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin bersama dengannya lagi? Tetapi kenapa? Baekhyun terus berpikir keras sampai rasanya kepala Baekhyun mau pecah.

Baekhyun satu universitas dengan Chanyeol juga Kris. Hanya saja jurusan yang Baekhyun ambil berbeda dari mereka. Setiap di kafetaria Chanyeol selalu menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan Kris. Mereka terlihat sangat khawatir karena melihat Baekhyun sering berlari ke toilet dari gedung fakultas mereka selepas dosen selesai menerangkan materi.

Baekhyun terlihat lebih pucat, tetapi berat badannya bertambah. Chanyeol menganjurkan Baekhyun untuk setidaknya pergi ke dokter walaupun bukan rumah sakit— untuk memastikan kesehatan Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun terlalu pusing dengan Luhan jadi ia mengabaikan usulan itu.

Baekhyun pulang dengan wajah lesu lantaran lelah. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kecewa, apartemen nya gelap. Berarti Luhan tidak pulang lagi. Baekhyun menatap kearah kantong belanjaan yang tengah ia bawa, tas ranselnya benar-benar tidak membantu. Baekhyun merasa punggung dan tangannya akan patah saja. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah dapur sebelum merasakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit, sangat sakit. Baekhyun menjatuhkan belanjaannya tanpa sengaja.

Ia memegangi perutnya sambil meringis dan setengah menjerit. Ini benar-benar sakit. Baekhyun meringkuk di karpet ruang tengah—dirinya tidak sempat menapakkan kaki didapur tadi. Baekhyun merangkak perlahan kearah kamarnya, bermaksud pergi ke toilet.

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya benar-benar kram dan diaduk seperti akan muntah lagi. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh akan pergi ke dokter setelah ini. Ia mencengkram pinggiran kloset sambil berjongkok, dirinya benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri. Untung saja lantai kamar mandinya kering. Dan Baekhyun berusaha memuntahkannya. Tetapi tetap sama, Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

Baekhyun kali ini meremat pakaiannya karena tidak kuat lagi. Ia menyeret tubuhnya ke arah ranjang dan memejamkan mata setelahnya. Berharap rasa sakit itu hilang setelah tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan masuk setengah sadar dari alkohol yang ia tegak semalam. Luhan menginap di rumahnya yang lain di Seoul. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya karena Luhan belum lama membelinya dan tidak sempat memberi tahu anak itu. Yang Luhan lihat adalah lampu apartemennya menyala. Dan, berantakan. Ia melihat kantung belanjaan berserakan dengan toples-toples berisi basah (Luhan yakin itu selai, dan saus) yang tumpah karena pecah tepat diatas karpetnya. Karpet kesayangannya!

Luhan menggeram sedikit, akhirnya ia mencari Baekhyun ke kamar dan mendapati anak itu tengah tertidur pulas diatas kasur. Dan itu tidak bisa membuat Luhan lebih marah lagi. Akhirnya ia menarik Baekhyun hingga terbangun, dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia bersyukur perutnya tidak lagi sakit dan pandangannya setidaknya masih memburam karena bangun tidur. "_Ngh_, _hyung_... Kau sudah pulang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada karpetku?!" Luhan membentak sangat keras. Membuat hati Baekhyun terlonjak, Luhan membentaknya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya sangat pelan, dan Luhan meluapkan emosinya. Ia mengira Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu, namun pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang tidak sadar melakukan itu.

Luhan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar, memaksa anak itu untuk berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan semuanya. Karpet Luhan benar-benar kotor, dan itu salahnya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan belanjaan dengan sengaja semalam. Baekhyun hanya kesakitan.

"Lihat! Apa yang kau lakukan itu!" Luhan menunjuk dengan kesal.

"_Hyung_... aku—"

"Kau membuatnya kotor!" Baekhyun hendak meminta maaf kalau saja Luhan tidak membentaknya untuk kesekian kali. Akhirnya Baekhyun menatap nyalang kearah Luhan.

"Ya! Itu memang salahku!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjatuhkan belanjaan seenaknya ke karpetku, sedangkan kau malah enak-enakan tidur dikamar, _huh_?!" Luhan meninggikan lagi suaranya.

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan semuanya. Ini bukan Luhan yang dirinya kenal. "Apa yang terjadi padamu _hyung_?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Jangan mengalihkan topik!"

"Aku tidak mengalihkan topik!"

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu Baekhyun! Kau membuatku muak!"

Luhan benar-benar keterlaluan. Dan dirinya menyadari itu. Luhan mengatupkan bibir setelah melontarkannya. Baekhyun merasakan matanya yang memanas. Luhan boleh membentaknya jika ia memang melakukan kesalahan besar. Ini hanya selai dan saus, Baekhyun bisa mencucinya agar bersih lagi. Kenapa Luhan membesar-besarkan hal kecil seperti itu?

Baekhyun merasakan air matanya jatuh. Ia tidak berniat menangis, tetapi rasanya benar-benar sakit. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Baik, kalau aku memang membuatmu muak..." ia tidak membalas Luhan dengan bentakan. Melainkan dirinya berkata dengan sangat pelan, dan menatap Luhan penuh dengan keterlukaan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"..."

"Kau berubah _hyung_. Kau bukan Luhan _hyung_. Kau bukan suamiku. Kau orang lain."

"..."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. "Aku hanya perlu mencuci _karpetmu_ itu, tidak perlu sampai membentakku aku akan tetap melakukannya untukmu. Kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud menumpahkan semua belanjaanku kesana, aku hanya ingin berjalan ke dapur semalam tetapi tiba-tiba perutku rasanya sakit dan aku muntah berkali-kali. Aku tidak tahu kau akan peduli atau tidak."

"Baek..."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. "Jika kau muak denganku karena mengejutkanmu malam itu, jika kau muak denganku karena mengotori karpetmu. Baiklah."

"Baek, aku—"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia mengusap air matanya yang banyak menetes. "Tidak _hyung_. Kau harus mendengarkanku. Aku pikir kau mencintaiku, tapi ternyata mencintai seseorang tidak semudah kau mengatakannya. Pada akhirnya kau muak denganku dan akan membuangku 'kan? Kau sampai meninggalkan apartemen _kita_—tidak apartemenmu karena k-kau... kau terlalu muak denganku." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Meredam tangisannya walaupun itu percuma.

"Aku—"

"Aku ingin kembali kerumah orang tuaku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud Baek,"

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Baekhyun menyatakannya dengan spontan. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kacau secara emosional, dirinya juga merasa sensitif dengan hal-hal kecil.

Luhan melebarkan matanya. _Apa? Bercerai?_

"Baek, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh 'kan?"

Luhan mencoba mendekatinya, Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah karena takut. Ia menampik tangan Luhan yang mengulur untuk menyentuh wajahnya. "Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil terus menangis.

"Baekhyun aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu!" Baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

"Baek..." Luhan berjongkok didepannya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya pada lutut, menutupi wajahnya yang semakin buruk. Baekhyun lelah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah orang yang kasar."

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan. "Jangan sentuh aku!" ia menjerit sambil mendongak.

"Baek, aku minta maaf."

"Aku benci denganmu _hyung_."

"Baek,"

"Kau bahkan meninggalkanku. Bagaimana bisa aku mau mempunyai suami yang macamnya seperti dirimu?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, _baby_."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian tertawa hambar meratapi dirinya. "Ternyata aku bukan orang yang beruntung karena menikahi Xi Luhan, si bintang besar." Luhan tidak suka dengan yang Baekhyun bicarakan. Tentang mengungkit masalah statusnya.

"Baek, hentikan perkataanmu itu."

"Kau bisa pergi kalau kau tidak mau mendengarnya."

Luhan menarik nafas banyak-banyak. Baekhyun berbicara pada Luhan tanpa memandang kearahnya sejak tadi. "Baek, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku yang salah aku—"

Baekhyun mendengus, ia masih menangis. Luhan meminta maaf semudah ia membalikkan telapak tangan. Baekhyun semakin merasa kacau. Tidak tahukah kalau Luhan telah mempermainkan perasaannya?

Tetapi akhirnya ia berdiri dan membentak, "Kau bilang seolah-olah aku membuat dirimu yang bersalah disini, padahal kau menyalahkanku atas semuanya!" Luhan berdiri.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu,"

"Lalu apa? Karpet kotor itu tidak bisa kau sebut _menyalahkanku_?! Kau bahkan tidak peduli apakah aku sehat atau sakit selama beberapa hari ini. Chanyeol menyuruhku mengunjungi dokter, tetapi aku mengabaikannya karena memikirkan kemana kau pergi! Sampai perutku sakit malam itu, aku benar-benar kesakitan. Aku tidak mau mengeluhkannya, tapi aku tidak terima kalau kau menyalahkanku hanya karena membela karpet brengsekmu itu!"

Luhan merasa menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun hingga anak itu terluka sampai seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf!"

"Minta maaflah pada karpetmu karena _aku mengotorinya_."

"Baek,"

"Aku pergi!" Baekhyun hendak berjalan tetapi Luhan menahannya dengan memeluk punggung Baekhyun dari belakang. "Tidak! Jangan pergi!"

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun melemah, ia menangis sangat kencang. Tidak bisa berhenti dengan isakan dan sesenggukan yang mengganggu. "Aku mau pulang!"

"Kau sudah dirumah!"

"Ini _rumahmu_, bukan aku."

"Kumohon..." Luhan menciumi punggungnya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan basah pada pakaian bagian belakangnya. "Kumohon..."

Baekhyun hanya diam, membiarkan setiap air mata yang jatuh kelantai dari dagunya.

"..."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi." Luhan mengusap wajahnya pada punggung Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya disana. "Jangan pergi."

"Kau egois, _hyung_." Luhan mengeratkan kedua lengannya. "Maafkan aku, kumohon."

Baekhyun hanya diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merutuki kecerobohannya. Baekhyun tetap mengalah, ia tidak akan meninggalkan _apartemen mereka_. Tetapi, Luhan benci Baekhyun mendiamkannya. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sejak mengetahui kehamilan Baekhyun. Ia merasa mulai uring-uringan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa melampiaskannya pada Minseok atau orang-orang agensi, agar semuanya tidak lari kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar mengabaikannya.

Luhan mulai lebih banyak belajar memasak semenjak konflik pagi itu. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Luhan yang memasak, Luhan yang mencuci baju (sebenarnya ia membawa ke _laundry_) kurang lebih seperti itu, dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun sudah tidak tidur dikamar _mereka_. Baekhyun sepertinya sangat dendam pada perbuatan Luhan yang memisahkan kamar mereka malam itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya. Dan jauh lebih neraka daripada apa yang Luhan tidak sengaja lakukan pada _istri_nya itu.

Baekhyun tidak mau menyentuh dapur, Baekhyun tidak peduli apakah Luhan lelah atau tidak—Baekhyun tetap tidak menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Luhan berusaha membujuk secara tidak langsung, kalau dirinya memesan makanan cepat saji terkesan mengolok Baekhyun yang selama ini memasak untuknya seolah masakan Baekhyun bisa langsung digantikan dengan restoran. Luhan yakin Baekhyun akan membencinya.

Luhan selalu mendapati keadaan apartemen yang masih sama dengan pagi hari, berantakan. Dan mulai dari situ ia berinisiatif membersihkannya sebelum berangkat ke agensi dan memulai jadwalnya. Baekhyun ada, tetapi seperti benar-benar pergi. Ia membuat seolah Luhan tidak melihat Baekhyun disitu. Selalu saja, Luhan mendapati kekasihnya itu tengah belajar diatas kasur atau merenung menghadap kearah luar jendela. Seolah-olah ruang Baekhyun hanya disitu saja. Ia baru akan keluar saat jam-jam kuliah dan kalaupun bersamaan dengan Luhan—Baekhyun hanya akan melewatinya seolah Luhan tidak ada. Baekhyun lebih memilih makan diluar ketimbang duduk satu meja makan bersama Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Baekhyun benar-benar membencinya.

Baekhyun masih sakit, dan rencana untuk ke dokter sengaja Baekhyun abaikan. Ia sengaja membiarkan Luhan melihat kalau dirinya sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun sering merasakan sakit dibagian perut beberapa malam sebelumnya kemudian berakhir muntah dikloset. Luhan cepat-cepat datang dan menyentuh punggung Baekhyun karena khawatir. Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa, dan anak itu akan menampikkan tangan Luhan yang sok peduli kepadanya setelah itu.

Luhan benar-benar ketakutan melihat Baekhyun yang meringkuk merasakan sakit hebat pada perutnya. Tetapi Baekhyun membuat Luhan seolah ia adalah manusia paling jahat, suami paling kejam dan sejenisnya. Luhan akui dirinya memang jahat.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sibuk dengan beberapa tugas makalahnya. Dan Luhan merusak suasana belajarnya, membuat _mood_nya secara keseluruhan hancur. "Baek, kau belum makan malam 'kan?" Luhan masuk dengan nampan. Masakannya sendiri, dan segelas susu.

"Kau masih tidak sehat, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi." Luhan menaruh nampan itu diatas kasur dengan perlahan. Baekhyun masih mengabaikannya.

"..."

"Baek, ayo makan. Apa kau mau aku suapi saja?"

"..."

"Baek, ayolah. Kau harus makan _baby_."

"..."

"Baek—"

Luhan melotot. Baekhyun membuang nampan itu kelantai. Membuat semuanya—piring, gelas pecah. Dan Baekhyun melanjutkan acara membuat makalahnya tanpa peduli dan merasa bersalah. Luhan tahu Baekhyun masih sangat sakit hati dengan dirinya, tetapi ia bisa apa? Baekhyun masih marah. Masih sangat marah padanya.

Luhan akhirnya memunguti semua kekacauan itu tanpa banyak bicara. Ia tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Luhan tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan marah kalau bukan dirinya yang memulai duluan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Baekhyun terpaksa dipapah menuju mobil Kris bersama Chanyeol karena pingsan secara tiba-tiba di kafetaria. Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol takut lalu memaksa Kris mempercepat laju mobilnya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak sehat beberapa minggu ini, dan Baekhyun benar-benar pembangkang. Apa susahnya pergi ke dokter kalau ia terlalu malas ke rumah sakit? Sangat keras kepala.

Setibanya disana, Baekhyun langsung dibawa ke UGD. Membuat Kris juga Chanyeol harus menunggu dengan pikiran gusar. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah teman mereka dan seorang teman tetap akan mengkhawatirkan temannya. Seburuk apapun dirinya.

Chanyeol dan Kris dibuat semakin bingung karena dokter itu menanyai tentang hubungan mereka. Tentu saja ingin sekali menjawab sebagai teman tetapi Kris menyela kalau Baekhyun adalah adik mereka. Kemudian pria paruh baya itu membawa mereka ke ruangannya.

"Apakah Tuan Xi Luhan tidak memperhatikan pola makan Tuan Baekhyun?"

Kening Kris maupun Chanyeol mengerut, "Maksud anda?"

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas, "Kalian tidak tahu?"

Kris hendak menjawab tapi Chanyeol menyela karena menyadari sesuatu, "T-tunggu, kau mengenal Baekhyun maupun Xi Luhan?"

Dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, "Ya, dari data rumah sakit. Aku masih sangat ingat karena kami masih menyimpan catatan kesehatan setiap pasien yang berobat. Kalian tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol hendak menyela lagi, Kris melotot kearahnya. Anaknya itu akhirnya mengalah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tentang apa?"

"Kehamilan Tuan Baekhyun."

**1 detik**

**2 detik**

**3 detik**

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menjerit begitupula dengan Kris, tetapi mereka benar-benar berusaha berakting profesional. Mereka mengatur nafas satu sama lain, "Apa?" Kris bertanya seolah ia sedikit terkejut padahal sangat banyak.

"Tuan Xi tidak memberi tahu?"

Kris dan Chanyeol menggeleng bersamaan. Kemudian keduanya memandang kearah satu sama lain. Mereka harus segera membicarakan ini kepada Baekhyun. Segera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun merasakan tamparan kuat saat Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya dan Kris menambahi secara detail lagi. Baekhyun menunduk memandang perutnya. Bagaimana bisa?

Pantas saja dirinya seperti bertambah gemuk tetapi hanya dibagian perut. Walaupun tidak banyak. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis karena mengetahui kenyataan kalau ternyata Luhan mengetahui tentang ini tapi tidak memberitahunya sama sekali.

Luhan menutupinya.

Jelas saja, Baekhyun sangat ingat tanggal kepulangan mereka ke Seoul saat itu. Luhan seperti tidak mau Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Luhan bersikap kasar padanya setelah mengetahui dirinya hamil. Baekhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang, karena ia baru sadar kalau Luhan mulai jijik padanya. Baekhyun aneh. Dirinya tidak normal.

Kris dan Chanyeol mengusap pundak anak itu. Baekhyun menutupi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Baekhyun menumpahkan semua kekesalannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun disambut dengan Luhan yang tengah menata piring diatas meja makan didapur _mereka_. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Luhan, Luhan tersenyum sumringah karena berpikir Baekhyun sudah memaafkannya—Luhan bodoh tidak memperhatikan kilatan mata Baekhyun.

Dan yang pertama kali Baekhyun lakukan setelah berhadapan dengan Luhan adalah menampar suaminya. Sangat keras. Luhan memegang pipinya. Ia merasa kalau Baekhyun sangat keterlaluan dan mulai semena-mena pada dirinya. Luhan lelah seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan membentak dengan keras. Baekhyun masih menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian Luhan benar-benar merasa bersalah saat melihat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kali. Menatap penuh luka kearah dirinya. Bahunya bergetar.

"Kau jahat!"

"Apa maks—"

"Apa kau mulai jijik padaku _hyung_?" Baekhyun berkata dengan lirih.

"Katakan saja apa maksudmu Baek." Luhan masih berusaha meninggikan harga dirinya. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun memperlakukannya seenaknya. Seolah-olah dengan menangis, Baekhyun akan melakukan segala hal untuknya.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, "Lihat." Ia menatap Luhan dengan penuh terluka. "Kau tetap merasa aku yang salah. Kau tetap menyalahkanku. Dan aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa tega menutupi soal kehamilanku."

Baekhyun membenci fakta tentang Luhan yang masih lebih memilih harga dirinya.

Luhan menegang. _Baekhyun sudah tahu_?

Baekhyun tertawa hambar, "Aku bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir kalau seorang Xi Luhan ingin menikahi laki-laki karena tidak ingin mempunyai anak, dan memperalatnya hanya untuk pemuas seksnya."

"Baek," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak bermaksud?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. "Setidaknya beritahu aku. Jelaskan semuanya. Kalau kau tidak mau punya anak, katakanlah. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikannya dan melampiaskan amarahmu itu kepadaku. Kau bisa mendukungku, membantuku untuk mencari solusi bagaimana menghadapi ini."

"Baek,"

"Dan setelah itu semua kau masih bisa berkata _kau tidak bermaksud-melakukannya_. Kau melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar _hyung_!" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Terisak dengan sangat keras.

"..."

"Ini anakmu, anakku. Anak kita. Bukan anak orang lain. Kenapa kau harus merasa terbebani, kenapa kau harus marah? Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku menikah dengan orang yang salah."

Luhan maju dan langsung memeluknya. Baekhyun meronta-ronta, memukuli dada Luhan. "Kau membuatku sakit hati untuk yang kesekian kali. Kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku saja. Aku membencimu!"

Luhan hanya diam. Ia menahan air matanya yang juga akan ikut mengalir.

"..."

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini! Kau tidak mengharapkan _kami_, kau muak dengan ku dan anak ini!" Baekhyun melampaui batas pertahanan dan emosinya. Ia memecahkan semuanya dengan menangis. Mengeluarkan semua air matanya. Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi. Luhan ikut menangis juga. Ia menunjukkan sisinya yang emosional ini hanya kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun rasanya benar-benar akan membenci lelaki ini.

"Jangan Baek,"

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kita bercerai saja kalau kau jijik padaku." Luhan menggeleng dengan kencang. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku sudah mendapatkanmu dengan susah payah dan _aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu_." Luhan mempererat pelukannya.

Baekhyun menangis, dan Luhan ikut menangis bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ini sudah lama sekali T-T maaf buat yang nunggu semua readers yang kusayang huhuhu... semua nya nanya kapan ini sequel dilanjut dan eonni terharu bisa ngetik dengan lancar. Eonni sibuk, jadinya yah tau sendiri agak susah dan kadang otak ngadet paling ngeselin deh. Yang buat nunggu, jangan bosen sama ff eonni ya T-T.. Hehe. Langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[guest88] [Milkasoonja] [fitrykusuma39] [Xi OceanDeer] [utsukushii02] [librapw5] [unknown] [NoonaLu] [Rafra] [ASuzyyy] [EternalKim] [Vns99] [Ega EXOkpopers] [HyuieYunnie] [1004baekie] [Viyomi] [Zy] [jasminejas] [izzsweetcity] [mashuang] [awexome] [hyejinpark] [neli amelia] [LBShipper] [bellasung21] [bapexo] [oktaviarita rosita] [indri kusumaningsih] [ling-ling pandabear] [PurpleGyu] [nammingyu] [melizwufan]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the sequel, hope you like it~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Baekhyun merenungkan segala hal, sangat banyak. Dan itu semua membuat kepalanya sendiri rasanya ingin pecah saja. Ia terus memikirkan tentang _hamil, kebohongan, egoisme Luhan, _dan... _cerai._ Baekhyun mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah, kedua pipi dengan air mata yang sudah mengering dan keadaan psikis yang kacau. Sungguh, jika dirinya bisa memilih Baekhyun juga tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Secara rasional, lelaki yang bisa hamil itu aneh. Dan... _tidak normal_. Tetapi, di sisi lain—

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengusap perutnya. Dirinya merasa tidak ingin kehilangan _ini_. Seolah janin ini, entahlah... sebagian dari dirinya mungkin? Baekhyun menunduk, menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi perutnya. Baekhyun merasakan suatu hal yang lain. Kalau pada akhirnya dirinya bisa mempunyai anak dan itu darah dagingnya. Juga darah daging Luhan. Rasanya aneh, tapi...

Baekhyun harus mensyukuri ini, atau malah mengutuknya? Apakah pantas jika hal seperti itu dirinya lakukan? Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi semua ini? _Dan Luhan... _

Baekhyun membiarkan segala pemikiran rancu itu mengacaukan isi otaknya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir. Ia hanya tidak sanggup menghadapi Luhan yang seperti itu. Jika dengan mengetahui kehamilan Baekhyun lalu Luhan marah besar padanya—kemudian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bila Baekhyun meneruskan ikatan ini, apakah Luhan tetap akan menerima anak ini?

_Atau akan semakin murka_?

Baekhyun menangis lagi, air mata yang turun tanpa ia suruh—kenapa ia jadi selemah ini? _Kenapa?_

Yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah memecahkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya termasuk pigura fotonya bersama Luhan! Baekhyun bisa gila! Dirinya terus memikirkan apakah jahat jika Baekhyun lebih memilih anak ini ketimbang Luhan, tetapi dengan mengingat apa yang telah Luhan lakukan padanya...

_Apakah itu tidak bisa lebih disebut jahat?_

Baekhyun mengusap kedua pipinya kasar. Siapa yang salah?

_Aku atau Luhan hyung_?

Baekhyun masih terdiam di detik yang sama saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Luhan terdiam sebentar di ambang pintu, sebelum masuk secara perlahan dan hati-hati untuk menghampiri kekasihnya. Baekhyun tetap seperti itu, tidak berubah dari posisinya yang menatap kosong secara lurus ke arah lantai.

"Baek?"

Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya, berlutut di bawah Baekhyun yang masih duduk di pinggiran kasur _mereka_. Luhan lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil jemari Baekhyun yang lebih kurus untuk bergenggaman bersama telapaknya. Baekhyun masih diam, air matanya jatuh lagi.

Luhan tahu, Baekhyun terluka karena dirinya. "Baek?"

"..."

Luhan mencium punggung tangan itu, terasa sangat ringkih. "Apa kau lapar?"

Luhan tidak langsung mendapatkan jawabannya segera, Baekhyun hanya diam. Entah karena sibuk dengan perasaannya yang hancur, atau anak itu memang sengaja mengabaikan Luhan.

"Baek,.."

Luhan menjulurkan jemarinya yang lain, menangkup sebelah pipi Baekhyun di sisi kanan wajahnya—mengusap air mata itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, air matanya jatuh lagi. Kali ini mulutnya sedikit bergerak, menahan sakit di hatinya. Luhan hanya diam. Dirinya terlalu bingung, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah sampai seterpukul ini, terlebih karena perangai Luhan. Luhan merasakan kalau dirinya sudah terlalu jauh menorehkan luka di hati kekasihnya.

Luhan berani bersumpah, dirinya tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi. Terlebih, ia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Luhan mengutuk kepribadiannya yang egois, dan menjunjung tinggi harga diri tanpa memikirkan kalau pada akhirnya dirinya akan menyakiti orang tersayang di sekitarnya.

Luhan sudah tidak tahan, dirinya akhirnya maju dan memeluk Baekhyun. Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya, dirinya ikut menangis lagi. Menyesali segala sesuatunya. Dan... _khilaf._

Baekhyun tidak merespon, tetapi air matanya mengalir lebih banyak membasahi pundak besar Luhan. Kedua bahunya bergetar. "Aku minta maaf, Baek. Aku minta maaf. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku minta maaf."

Luhan membasahi rambutnya, dan itu tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun lebih bersedih lagi. Dirinya marah, emosi dan ingin memaki Luhan tetapi saat pada puncaknya dirinya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Baekhyun terlalu lelah dengan amarahnya sampai-sampai dirinya hanya bisa menumpahkannya dengan air mata. Baekhyun lelah, Baekhyun ingin pergi. Baekhyun ingin menjauh, tetapi dirinya masih terlalu mencintai lelaki brengsek ini.

Baekhyun ingin menghukum Luhan, tetapi Luhan membuat segalanya menjadi sulit. Luhan meminta maaf padanya, menangis bersama dengan dirinya. Lalu, _apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Baek."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, menumpahkan semua penyesalannya. Berharap Baekhyun tidak akan bersungguh-sungguh meninggalkannya, seperti apa yang telah ia katakan tadi saat pertengkaran mereka di dapur.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan bergerak sedikit, mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Menyalurkan segala hal yang ia rasakan. Sedih dan penyesalan.

Baekhyun menahan isakannya. Luhan melepaskan pelukan itu, kemudian menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam. Mencoba menarik perhatian tatapan itu walaupun Luhan tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin melirik kearahnya. Luhan mengusap kedua sisi basah itu.

"Aku berjanji..."

"..."

Luhan menarik nafasnya, "—aku akan mencintai anak ini. Ini anak_mu_ dan anak_ku_, ini anak _kita_. Apapun Baek, asalkan kau jangan tinggalkan aku."

Luhan memohon, terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Mulai dari situ, Baekhyun berusaha menatap kedua mata itu. Yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang untuknya, terkadang menunjukkan nafsu liar untuk dirinya, dan satu hal yang tidak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri kalau hanya Luhan-lah yang bisa menatap Baekhyun sebegitu dalam seolah mengatakan—

—aku mencintaimu.

Baekhyun meringis, merasakan semua serpihan yang terpisah itu menyatu secara perlahan. Luhan masih mencintainya, dan Baekhyun tahu kalau Luhan akan selalu seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Dan Baekhyun langsung maju untuk menciumnya. Menempelkan bibirnya, dengan air mata lain yang mengalir karena bahagia. Luhan masih menangis, tetapi ia tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya merasakan suatu kegembiraan dalam detak jantung yang ia miliki. Baekhyun memaafkannya.

Baekhyun masih mencintainya. Dan Luhan tidak akan pernah melepaskan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merutuk, menyumpah dan mengumpat kesal.

_Sialan_!

Sehun mengusap-usap bibirnya kasar, masih sama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sekitar akhir minggu-minggu ini. Sungguh, ini menjijikkan. Sehun benci _gay_! Dan si bedebah Jongin yang sama mesumnya dengan kakak iparnya itu malah seenak jidatnya mencium dirinya. Sehun ingat jelas kejadian itu. Si keparat itu bilang, kalau Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan dirinya setibanya di Seoul dan apa yang ia dapati?

Sehun malah di ajak ke apartemen Jongin—sebelumnya dengan alasan _hyung_nya akan menemuinya di situ. Tapi kemudian dirinya di tarik paksa untuk masuk ke kamar Jongin, dan Jongin menciumnya!

Sehun masih ingat dengan kejadian setelahnya, _yeah_ dirinya menendang keras kemaluan Jongin. Dan dengan cara yang sangat menjijikan Jongin malah berteriak kalau lelaki itu akan mengajak Sehun bercinta, apapun caranya. Dimanapun, kapanpun, dan _argh_! Sehun jadi berpikir kotor lagi.

Jongin tidak berhenti menerornya setelah kejadian itu. Jongin selalu datang ke sekolah untuk menjemput Sehun, bahkan terang-terangan menghadangnya di halte _bus_. Jongin adalah makhluk _gay _menjijikkan. Sama seperti _hyung_nya dan Luhan! Persetan dengan semuanya.

Kapan Sehun bisa hidup tenang tanpa di kelilingi orang-orang aneh seperti itu? Hidupnya ini penuh warna atau malah suram sebenarnya? Sehun merasakan aneh karena diri selalu mengingat-ingat insiden ciuman di apartemen itu setiap bertemu dengan Jongin! Menggelikan dan _ew_ sungguh... Sehun tidak mau mengingatnya sebenarnya.

Sehun membuang tasnya sembarangan ke karpet, kemudian kaos kakinya ia lempar ke sudut kamar mandi tanpa peduli akan omelan ibunya nanti. Terserah, Sehun tidak peduli. Dirinya hanya perlu tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kembali. Wajah itu, yang secerah matahari—yang selalu Luhan suka. Luhan rindu segala hal dari Baekhyun. Tatapannya, pelukannya, ciumannya, senyumnya, bahkan masakannya!

Luhan benar-benar lapar dan di saat yang tepat, Baekhyun sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasak. Luhan sangat sadar dengan sosok di depannya, tetapi dirinya masih sangat berantakkan karena baru bangun dari tidur.

Baekhyun sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi panci kecil, Luhan yakin kalau itu _cream soup_. Ya, sarapan pagi kesukaannya. Luhan mendekat dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan sendoknya, tetapi kemudian dirinya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun, _hyung_?"

Luhan mengangguk. Dirinya sungguh ingin terus seperti ini. Luhan ingin menghapus dalam-dalam memori pertengkaran mereka di hari-hari kemarin. Luhan sangat menyesal, _okay_?

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun itu miliknya, dan akan seterusnya seperti itu.

Baekhyun menanggapi suaminya itu dengan menggeleng. Mengingat kebiasaan Luhan yang manis seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun selalu tidak sabar menunggu pagi hari dan saat memasak sarapan tiba. Setidaknya pelukan hangat dari suaminya sudah sangat setimpal. Tetapi, Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat mengingat-ingat Luhan yang marah besar seperti kemarin itu.

Seperti binatang, dan—

Baekhyun bersumpah untuk benar-benar melupakannya.

"_Baby..."_

Luhan bergumam dengan aneh, membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin tertawa. Tetapi ia urungkan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, ber-_hm_ sebagai respon kalau Baekhyun mendengar bisikan Luhan yang memanggil dirinya tadi.

Luhan mengerang kecil merasakan kedua matanya yang sangat susah terbuka itu. Sungguh, Luhan ingin melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun di pagi hari. Berlebihan memang. Tetapi akhirnya Luhan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan mengusakkan hidungnya di sekitar perpotongan leher Baekhyun, kemudian menjalankan sederet kecupan ringan di balik pakaian Baekhyun. Di bagian pundaknya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sangat kecil sebagai respon. Ia malu, dan _oh_ kedua pipinya jadi panas seperti ini. Luhan itu benar-benar...

"Aku juga." serunya sangat kecil. Membuat Luhan berakhir mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya sedikit.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun melanjutkan acara mengaduk supnya dengan kikuk. _Sial_! Ini memalukan. Luhan memajukan sedikit kepalanya, bermaksud menanyakan lebih jelas tentang apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi. Sungguh, Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, raut kebingungan itu masih tampak.

"Maaf Baek, aku masih sangat mengantuk. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan. Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Baekhyun menaruh sendoknya, sup nya sudah matang. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dalam, "Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi, Baek."

Baekhyun menunduk, kedua pipinya terasa panas. Kenapa dirinya harus di buat merona pagi-pagi begini?

Luhan mencium pipinya, "Ayolah Baek. Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku penasaran." Suaminya itu merengek, menggoyang-goyang badannya membuat pelukan mereka ikut menari bersamanya. Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"_Hyung_!"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Baek?"

_Okay_, Luhan itu orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Baekhyun temui seumur hidupnya. Satu-satunya di dunia, dan itu adalah suaminya. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih mengalah. Ia berdehem sebelum berkata, "Jawaban dari ucapanmu tadi."

Luhan memandang penuh tanya, "Ucapanku yang mana?"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sedikit, entah refleks darimana—Luhan sialan!

"_Ugh_, _hyung_ menyebalkan."

Luhan mengecup pundak kecil itu lagi. Menyalurkan rasa sayangnya itu bertubi-tubi dan itu membuat Baekhyun kegelian. Luhan tenggelam di balik punggung Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang tidak terduga.

Tentu saja Luhan tahu. Dirinya tidak bodoh.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau dirimu juga mencintaiku, begitu?"

Baekhyun menunduk lagi. _Aish_, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memakan panci supnya. Luhan tertawa, membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak lucu, _hyung_!"

Luhan membuat pelukan mereka bergerak lagi. Bergoyang-goyang seperti tadi, membuat jantung Baekhyun meletup-letup. "Memang tidak lucu."

Luhan mengusapi perut Baekhyun yang ada di antara tangan besarnya. Luhan meletakkan dagunya di celah leher Baekhyun dengan sangat rapat, ini membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. "Anak kita pasti lapar, Baek."

Luhan mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun hanya diam.

"..."

"Aku mau ciuman pagiku."

Luhan sialan!

Dan belum sempat Baekhyun bangun dari keterkejutannya, Luhan sudah membalik badannya dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke atas _pantry_ dapur. Kemudian menarik tengkuk itu dan mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun belum sempat mengambil nafas untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Luhan mengecap seluruh isi mulutnya, mengetuk-ngetuk dengan lidah itu. Tidak, ini sangat lembut dan..._memabukkan_.

Luhan melepaskannya kemudian membuka kedua matanya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia mengecup cepat bibir itu. Lalu tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah perut Baekhyun. Semuanya tidak terduga. Luhan menunduk, meraba sedikit perut Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya.

"Ayo kita makan."

_Oh,_ Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan sosok Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menatap lurus ke arah televisi. Baekhyun merasakan suatu hal yang hampir serupa. Dirinya ingat Luhan yang seperti ini, di hari mereka memulai pertengkaran hebat. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Baekhyun sedikit takut, tetapi dirinya merasa hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya di masukkan dalam daftar yang bisa membuat dirinya trauma. Dan ternyata benar, Luhan hanya sedang menonton tv.

Bahkan tangan nya sedang membawa kaleng soda, yang Baekhyun yakin isinya sudah habis. Mengingat-ingat betapa senangnya Luhan dengan soda.

Baekhyun menarik nafas banyak-banyak, dirinya maju sedikit untuk memastikan semuanya. Luhan hanya menonton tv, ya... Luhan hanya sedang menonton tv.

"_Hyung... _sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun berseru sangat pelan, sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tumpukan buku tebal di tangannya. Luhan mendongak, dan tersenyum. "Ya." Suaranya sangat lembut, membuat Baekhyun tidak ragu lagi.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya. Mencoba memberikan instruksi tanpa ucapan kalau dirinya tengah mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama di atas sofa. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, dirinya memutuskan mengikuti apa keinginan Luhan dengan menaruh buku di meja ruang tengah sebelum itu.

Luhan menarik Baekhyun untuk bersandar di pundak lebar miliknya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, kemudian melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di belakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Luhan mencium sekilas puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, merasakan nada bicara Luhan yang agak berbeda. Dirinya mengangkat kepala, menjauhi pundak Luhan untuk melihat raut pemuda itu saat berbicara.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa, _hyung_?"

Luhan menarik nafasnya, "Aku akan memulai tur konserku, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "_Hyung_, itu bagus."

"Aku tahu, tapi..."

Baekhyun menatap penuh tanya kearah Luhan. "Tapi apa _hyung_?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu, selama berbulan-bulan dan... aku tidak bisa." Luhan berucap sangat kecil di akhir kata. Sangat lirih.

Baekhyun mengulurkan jemarinya, menatap dengan pandangan sendu—efek lelah selepas kuliah. Tetapi ia tetap mengulas senyum terbaik yang ia punya. "Kau bisa _hyung_."

"Tapi..."

"_Hyung_." Baekhyun berucap, memotong perkataan Luhan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar sangat berlebihan. Ini hanya tur beberapa bulan, _okay_? Baekhyun juga laki-laki yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia mengusap-usap pipi Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian kan."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap ke arah perutnya, "Kan ada _dia_." Baekhyun mengusap perutnya sendiri, Luhan menatap sedih.

"Asal kau tahu saja, justru itu yang membuatku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Disini ada dua orang yang aku sayang dan terlebih—" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya juga, "Ini anakku."

Baekhyun memutuskan maju untuk memeluk Luhan. "Kau bisa melakukannya _hyung_."

"..."

"Kau bisa."

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. Baekhyun merelakan segala hal untuk dirinya, meladeni semua egoismenya dan ia merutuk karena menyalahkan Baekhyun atas kehamilannya. Luhan merasa tidak pantas. Baekhyun selalu menuruti apa yang ia mau. Luhan itu lelaki yang mau menangnya sendiri, sedangkan Baekhyun?

Dia mengalah, apapun itu. Asalkan Luhan senang dan tidak merasa terbebani. Luhan yang kenakanakan tengah belajar suatu hal disini. Tentang sebuah pengorbanan.

Baekhyun sendiri masih tenggelam di dadanya dengan nyaman, melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di antara tubuh Luhan. Luhan tahu Baekhyun memutuskan ini untuk dirinya. Yah, walaupun pada kenyataannya Luhan benci dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang selebriti. Itu menyita banyak waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

Dan anak ini...

Luhan menunduk, membuat Baekhyun juga mendongak tanpa ada yang menyuruh. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, "Aku tidak yakin, _baby_. Tapi, aku akan berusaha." Luhan mengecup kening itu sayang.

"..."

"—untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar, kedua pipinya yang terasa panas karena godaan Luhan secara tidak langsung. Luhan benar-benar menyayanginya. Luhan itu mencintainya. Dan yang pemuda itu lakukan selanjutnya adalah menyapu bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Ini bukan Xi Luhan. Tetapi, Luhan ingin merubah segalanya dengan Baekhyun. Semua karena Baekhyun.

Seseorang yang paling pantas untuk di jadikan alasan, kenapa Luhan ingin menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Alasan kenapa dirinya ingin menjadi lebih dewasa adalah karena Baekhyun dan...

Anak ini.

Dan anak ini... akan menjadi alasannya yang lain. Semangatnya, temannya, darah dagingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tertawa, dirinya merasakan sensasi geli dengan sentuhan itu. Ini bukan rangsangan dengan rasa sensual, tapi ini... menggelikan. Sungguh, apa yang Luhan lakukan malam-malam begini dengan perutnya? Kenapa Luhan menyingkap pakaiannya dan menciumi setiap inci perutnya?

Kenapa Luhan mendadak jadi aneh begini?

"_Hyungh_..._ngh_... geli." Baekhyun mendorong-dorong kepala Luhan. Sedangkan pemuda yang di panggil itu tertawa, menimbulkan getaran pada bibirnya lalu merambat ke permukaan kulit pada perut Baekhyun. Sial, ini masih pukul 3 pagi.

Luhan masih meneruskannya. Memaksa Baekhyun tetap berbaring terlentang dengan Luhan yang menciumi perutnya dari atas. Hanya perutnya saja. Baekhyun ingin menangis, rasanya benar-benar geli.

"_Hyung..."_

Luhan mendongak, menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk untuk balik menatapnya juga. Baekhyun berkeringat, rasanya benar-benar gerah dengan posisi seperti ini, _okay_?

"Baek..."

"_Uhm_?" Baekhyun merasa lehernya sakit dengan menunduk di posisi baring seperti ini.

"Perutmu lucu." Luhan tertawa kecil, menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di atas kulit itu lagi dengan gemas. "Agak buncit." Luhan menyentuhnya, memain-mainkan jemarinya di atas kulit itu.

"..."

"Tapi aku suka."

Ia tertawa, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas perut Baekhyun. Perut Baekhyun akan menjadi bagian favoritnya setelah ini, sepertinya begitu. Kurang lebih. "Kau konyol, _hyung_."

Baekhyun kembali memasrahkan kepalanya pada bantal, menyamankan posisi lehernya. Membiarkan Luhan bergerilya di atas perutnya sesukanya.

_Luhan hyung kenapa?_

"Kenapa aku mendadak ingin membeli baju bayi?"

Luhan memainkan jarinya, menatap ke arah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menunduk lagi. "Kau ini kenapa _hyung_? Siapa yang hamil sebenarnya?"

Luhan tertawa, "Tentu saja kau."

Baekhyun hanya diam, memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. Dirinya masih agak mengantuk sebenarnya, tetapi dengan Luhan seperti ini membuatnya terpaksa memotong jam tidurnya. Untung tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi nanti.

"Cuma insting seorang ayah."

"_Ck_, kau berlebihan sekali _hyung_." Baekhyun tertawa. Dirinya mulai nyaman seperti ini. Luhan yang menggodanya, membicarakan hal-hal tidak jelas... tetapi itu tetap membuatnya tertawa. Dirinya senang. Luhan antusias dengan kehadiran bayi mereka.

Luhan membawa dirinya untuk kembali berbaring di samping Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. Membuat Baekhyun ikut mengais-ngaiskan tangannya demi meraih lengan besar Luhan. Ini sangat hangat. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tentang tur konser Luhan, dan segala hal pada karirnya. Baekhyun tahu, Luhan tidak ingin seperti ini. Tetapi, Baekhyun selalu berusaha meyakinkan Luhan untuk tidak meninggalkan dunianya. Selama kehidupan mereka cukup, itu tidak masalah. Lagipula, Baekhyun juga baru memulai kuliahnya.

"Hanya beberapa bulan saja, _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menyamankan kepalanya, ujung rambut teratasnya merasakan nafas Luhan yang panas tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Kali ini Luhan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Itu akan jadi sangat lama. Nanti kalau di sana aku merindukanmu, lalu harus mencium siapa?"

Baekhyun tertawa, memukul dada Luhan dengan segala kekonyolannya. Luhan ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada lelaki ini? "Cium saja Minseok _hyung_ sana!" Baekhyun memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa agak pegal. Berapa kali lagi dirinya harus tertawa?

"Aku tidak sudi mencium si bedebah cerewet itu. Lebih baik dia enyah saja."

Luhan tertawa, mencium pelipis Baekhyun lama. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Luhan bergumam, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Baekhyun sangat mengenal Luhan, pemuda itu selalu seperti itu. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" Luhan menunduk untuk melihat kearah sepasang netra yang menatap penuh tanya kepada dirinya.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, mengusap-usap surai lembut itu. "Maaf pernah menyakitimu, Baek." Luhan merubah cara tatapannya. Tatapan itu lagi, tatapan yang sama saat Luhan meminta maaf dan menangis bersamanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tidak berniat menjawabnya. Baekhyun sudah melupakannya, _okay_? Dan dirinya tidak mau salah bicara, atau itu akan membuat Luhan lebih terbebani lagi. Luhan sudah cukup merasakan berat karena memikirkan rencana tur konsernya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Baekhyun hanya berusaha mengerti tentang Luhan.

"Aku menyalahkan anak ini. Aku terlalu takut kau tidak menatap hanya kepadaku lagi, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa memiliki ketakutan konyol seperti itu sejak kecil. Sama seperti ketidak inginanku mempunyai saudara lain."

Baekhyun membalas tangan Luhan yang mengusap-usap wajahnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang itu."

"Apa aku terdengar kekanakan sekali? Maaf Baek, aku sungguh tidak berniat sampai menyakitimu seperti itu kemarin-kemarin. Maaf. Aku memang lelaki yang buruk."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, Luhan terlalu berlebihan_. _Sungguh. "Tidak _hyung_. Itu hanya posesif, kau hanya punya prinsip tentang aku adalah satu-satunya milikmu. Tetapi, kehadiran seorang bayi, adalah sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan itu nanti, _hyung_."

Baekhyun selalu seperti ini. Baekhyun mengerti segala hal tentang dirinya. Baekhyun juga bukan tipe orang yang suka menyalahkan orang lain. Dan Luhan masih merasa sangat bersalah karena pernah menebus batasan-batasan kesabaran Baekhyun itu. Luhan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

"Aku tahu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Luhan mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama.

Luhan benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Few days later..._**

"Baek..."

Luhan baru tiba sore ini. Jadwal panggung yang tidak terlalu padat membuat dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menemui Baekhyun. Dan benar, Baekhyun sudah ada di apartemen mereka. Baekhyun tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela kamar mereka, seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun senang, Luhan langsung memeluknya dan mengecup ceruk lehernya singkat. Semuanya membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. "Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sesuatu yang di pegang Luhan. Apa ini?

"Penangkap mimpi?" Baekhyun berseru seadanya, ya hanya sebatas mengutarakan tentang apa yang ia ketahui dari benda itu. Dari bentuknya saja, itu terlihat seperti penangkap mimpi. Luhan tersenyum kemudian mencium cepat bibir Baekhyun.

"Yap, Baekhyun-_ku_ benar."

Baekhyun tertawa, tapi kemudian dirinya bertanya. "Untuk apa?"

Luhan menarik nafas banyak-banyak, "Kau tahu, aku harap ini bisa melindungi tidurmu saat aku tidak ada bersamamu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau berlebihan, _hyung_."

Luhan hanya mengulas senyum sederhana, dirinya kemudian menggantung benda itu tanpa di suruh. Bergelantung indah, tertiup angin sore dari celah kecil yang terbuka milik jendelanya dan—Baekhyun rasa ia mulai menyukainya. "Ini indah."

Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka seperti biasanya, membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak mau anakku di takut-takuti mahluk jahat saat tidur."

Baekhyun rasa Luhan mulai menunjukkan sikapnya yang posesif dan berlebihan. Tapi ini sangat positif untuknya, dan hubungan mereka. Jadi, Baekhyun nyaman dengannya. Luhan memang keras kepala, tetapi Luhan bukan tipe seseorang yang suka mengekang pasangannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan hal itu, dan dirinya bersyukur.

Dengan mengetahui Luhan peduli, Luhan juga khawatir akan dirinya juga anak mereka membuat Baekhyun merasakan hangat menjalar perlahan di seluruh hatinya. Luhan kali ini mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun dari belakang, masih dengan posisi tadi.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan mendapati kopernya yang sudah siap di sudut kamar mereka. Dirinya mendesah kecewa. Luhan tahu, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Mengingat saat bertengkar dirinya sampai pergi dari apartemen, meninggalkan Baekhyun seenaknya. Itu karena dirinya kalut dan emosi. Tetapi sekarang rasanya berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ikut di pundak miliknya yang sebelah lagi. Baekhyun, dan anaknya. Dan itu sangat sulit untuk di lepaskan, maupun di singkirkan dari pikirannya sendiri. Luhan selalu memikirkannya, dan khawatir akan segala hal. Tentang Baekhyun dan keberadaan anaknya.

"Aku akan berangkat besok, dan aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu dan—anak kita."

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sudah berangkat pagi ini, setelah melepaskan ciuman di bibirnya dengan tidak rela—tentu saja, Minseok sudah mencak-mencak seperti orang kesetanan dan langsung menggeret Luhan dengan tidak manusiawi tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan sakit pada perutnya, dirinya lelah tertawa. Sungguh, semua orang mendadak jadi konyol. Luhan selalu ber_acting_ dramatis dan itu membuat dirinya geli sendiri.

Omong-omong, setelah beberapa minggu ini perutnya jadi sedikit tampak... entahlah, agak buncit? Tetapi ini lucu. Dokter yang merawatnya bilang kalau Baekhyun tidak boleh terlalu lelah, dirinya harus menjadi asupan makanan dan tidak boleh stress. Ya, Baekhyun tidak mau kalau sampai kemungkinan stress itu terjadi. Baekhyun senang seperti ini. Dirinya menghabiskan waktu di kampus, makan bersama-sama Chanyeol dan Kris karena dirinya tidak mau ketinggalan traktiran.

Luhan menelponnya berkali-kali, membuat Baekhyun kuwalahan. Baekhyun berpikir Luhan sangat sibuk, tetapi Luhan tetap menelponnya dengan nekad. Baekhyun tahu, karena tadi sore dirinya mendengar Minseok berteriak untuk mematikan ponsel pada Luhan. Sungguh, manajer suaminya itu benar-benar cerewet.

Malam ini, Baekhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan menonton tv di temani kudapan dan soda favorit Luhan sendirian. Yah, mengingat Luhan yang bakal tidak kembali berbulan-bulan membuat Baekhyun berpikir untuk membiasakan dirinya. Tetapi ini tidak buruk. Baekhyun hanya merindukan Luhan dengan pelukan hangatnya itu.

Baekhyun memegang remot dengan tangan kotor belepotan _snack_. Ia memindah-mindah acara dengan malas menemukan sesuatu.

Tunggu...

_Itukan... _

_Lee Soyeon?_

Dengan narasi—

**_"_****_Berita mengejutkan datang dari aktris cantik Lee Soyeon. Setelah skandalnya dengan Xi Luhan beberapa waktu lalu, Soyeon di kabarkan masuk penjara atas kasus penganiayaan terhadap Byun Baekhyun—suami Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan terang-terangan bilang kalau dirinya gay. Lalu apa yang membuat Soyeon tiba-tiba mengakui di depan publik kalau anak yang di kandungnya itu adalah anak Xi Luhan dan mengecam Luhan sebagai seorang biseksual?"_**

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kaleng sodanya keatas karpet di bawah sofa.

"A-apa?"

Tangannya mendadak bergetar, pandangannya serasa kosong. Ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kan? Luhan tidak seperti itu.

_Luhan hyung hanya mencintai aku_.

_Tapi, kenapa...?_

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit, darahnya mengalir lebih kencang dengan rasa panas pada matanya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya.

Luhan, mengkhianatinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well, terharu akhirnya eonni bisa ngelanjutin sequel ini. Minggu ini rasanya ga sanggup tapi tetep diusahakan. Posting ff berchapter pasti jadi tanggung jawab buat lanjutin yakan? Me vs You on progress dan bakalan di update kalau udah mateng untuk next chapternya. Untuk ff eonni pair chanbaek itu, mungkin belom kali ya. Lagi males lanjutin, takut gaada feel dan maksa banget. **

**Buat chapter yang kemaren, serius eonni juga rasanya mau nyekek Luhan. Wkwkwk.**

**Tapi, sebenarnya mau dibikin Luhan ga dimaafin dengan mudah. Tapi kan, dia udah didiemin lamaaa banget kasian juga kan? Dan, bakalan ada konflik baru di next chapter dengan kembalinya Lee Soyeon. Buat chapter depan Kaihun bakal nyempil juga hehe. Buat dukungan makasih,, jangan bosen sama ff-ff eonni yaaa T-T. Eonni malah seneng loh di teror lewat review dan pm wkwkwk. Langsung aja..**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[hunhips] [nurhasanah putri146] [bapexo] [ooh] [NoonaLu] [LeeEunin] [neli amelia] [JFYifarns] [ChoiAhtong] [HyuieYunnie] [lueksoluosby] [kopan] [PurpleGyu] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] [Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun] [Guest] [Chanbrakadabra] [LuBaekShipper] [Zy] [indri kusumaningsih] [jasminejas] [oktaviarita rosita] [EternalKim] [bellasung21] [the babykyu kyu] [liex] [fitrykusuma39] [realpbh] [dhantieee] [baekhaan] [ling-ling pandabear] [LuHan0420] [firdaxmin] [utsukushii02]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the sequel, hope you like it~!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"__Baek_?"

Baekhyun merenung sebentar di balik ponselnya, Luhan dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara sesenggukkan kecil. Luhan sudah menebak ini, Baekhyun pasti menangis.

Baekhyun masih belum menjawab.

_"__Baek? Kau di sana?"_

Luhan bertanya kembali, dan itu berhasil mengembalikan Baekhyun untuk sadar dari lamunannya. "_Uhm_, ya?"

Luhan menghela nafas sebentar di sana, Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas. Terlalu sunyi, terlalu canggung juga. Keadaan membingungkan ini membuat keduanya kalut, terutama Baekhyun. Luhan sudah tidak kaget dengan kabar-kabar tidak jelas di luaran sana yang sedang gencar-gencarnya ingin menjatuhkan dirinya. Dirinya sudah biasa, bahkan menerima ini. Tetapi, Baekhyun? Luhan tidak ingin egois, Baekhyun adalah _istri_nya dan di sini... Luhan harus belajar menerima kalau dirinya harus menjaga perasaan seseorang lain juga.

Perasaan Baekhyun.

"_Kau harus percaya kepadaku, Baek. Soyeon itu busuk, kau tahu itu. Tapi... kumohon, percaya padaku. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah meniduri perempuan manapun. Aku berani bersumpah."_

Baekhyun terdiam dengan penjelasan itu. Ia berusaha meredam semuanya. Ia menangkupkan sebelah tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya agar diam, air matanya jatuh lagi. Baekhyun tidak ingin Luhan mendengarnya menangis dan tampak tertekan saat ini. Baekhyun berusaha membuat Luhan percaya padanya. Dan Baekhyun juga tengah berusaha percaya pada Luhan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "_Baek? Kau dengar aku, okay?"_

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengira-ngira. Suara Baekhyun sangat serak saat mengatakan, "Ya, _hyung_."

Baekhyun masih menangis, dirinya bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang kesulitan menarik nafas beberapa kali. Hidungnya pasti tersumbat karena menangis sejak tadi. Luhan yakin. Baekhyun sedang sensitif akan banyak hal, terlebih ia sedang mengandung anak mereka juga. Dan, si keparat Soyeon itu memperburuk semuanya.

_"__Kau harus percaya padaku, Baek. Aku akan segera pulang beberapa hari lagi—tidak! Aku mengusahakan untuk pulang besok."_

Baekhyun membuka matanya terkejut, "T-tapi _hyung_, bagaimana dengan konser—"

_"__Kita hadapi ini bersama-sama, okay_?" Luhan memotong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis lagi dan lagi. Luhan pasti tidak mengkhianatinya, tidak mungkin. Baekhyun tahu kalau Lee Soyeon itu hanya berusaha menjatuhkan suaminya. Luhan rela membatalkan semua konsernya untuk Baekhyun? Ya Tuhan, Luhan baru berangkat tadi pagi ke Shanghai dan itu membuat Baekhyun jadi tidak tega.

"Kau tidak harus pulang, _hyung_..." Baekhyun berusaha mengerti Luhan. Luhan pasti terbebani dengan ini semua. Baekhyun berusaha mempermudah pilihan Luhan.

"_Tidak, aku akan tetap pulang. Minseok sudah mengatur segalanya."_

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, "Kau yakin? Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

_"__Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan apapun yang aku lalui bersamamu, Baek."_

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya lagi. Kenapa Luhan bisa berkata seperti itu? Sebesar itukah Luhan mencintainya? Anggap saja Baekhyun sebagai manusia klise, tapi semua ini membuat Baekhyun terkesan. Luhan melakukan hal-hal besar demi dirinya.

"_Hyung_..."

Baekhyun kali ini menampakkan keadaannya yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun menunjukkan pada Luhan kalau ia sudah menahan sejak tadi, Baekhyun sedang menangisi ini semua.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Tunggu, aku. Aku akan tiba di apartemen besok pagi. Okay?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk kencang, seolah Luhan sudah bisa melihat persetujuannya. Anak itu mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Iya, _hyung_..."

"_Aku mencintaimu, Baek."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun menatap tidak suka pada sosok di depannya. Sialan! Apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan pagi-pagi begini di depan pintu rumahnya?

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, entalah... mendadak ia merasa bingung sendiri. "Apa?"

Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya, nadanya jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sungguh! Jongin baru pertama kalinya di pertemukan dengan manusia berwajah datar selain si Baekhyun ingusan saat masa sma. Jongin sangat ingat tampang Baekhyun yang sering main ke _gay bar_nya, sedangkan Sehun jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

"Aku akan menutup pintunya kalau—"

"_Whoa.. whoa... _Baiklah!"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sekali, mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Sedangkan Sehun mendengus melihat kelakuan Jongin yang seperti itu.

"Luhan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu agar bisa menemani Baekhyun di apartemen."

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya, "Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau pembual Kim Jongin." Di katai seperti itu membuat emosi Jongin tersulut tanpa sengaja. Sehun itu menyebalkan sekali?

"_Hey_! Kau kurang ajar sekali memanggil namaku seperti itu, anak kecil!"

Sehun membuang wajahnya, "Kalau aku tanya, siapa yang menyukai anak kecil di sini, _huh_?"

_Okay_, Jongin diam. Ia berusaha mengalah lagi. "Aku tidak berbohong! Luhan menyuruhku mengajak ayah dan ibumu juga."

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Maksudmu?"

Jongin menarik nafas banyak-banyak sebelum menjelaskan, "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tentang apa?" Sehun bertanya bingung.

"Lee Soyeon. Ia berulah lagi di media. Itu membuat _hyung_mu terpukul."

_Okay_, Sehun itu anak nakal dan pendengki. Tetapi ia menyayangi _hyung_nya, Sehun bersungguh-sungguh. Kedua matanya membulat lagi, "Apa? Kau pasti bercanda!"

Kali ini Jongin yang di buat mendengus, "Kau tidak melihat? Itu menjadi bahan pembicaraan sejak semalam. Aku mengetahui lewat _online_. Luhan berusaha memberikan Baekhyun dukungan agar ia kuat terlebih Baekhyun sedang—"

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia harus bilang atau tidak, ya?

"Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang apa?"

Sehun benar-benar di buat penasaran dan si Jongin maniak gila ini malah bertele-tele! Ini membuatnya pusing!

"_Aish_, sudahlah kau masuk saja ke dalam mobil. Nanti Baekhyun akan menjelaskannya sendiri di apartemen. Mana ayah dan ibumu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Itu suara ibu Luhan, wanita itu memegangi pundak Baekhyun yang terasa lebih kecil. Baekhyun mendongak sebentar, memberikan senyum paksaan terbaik yang ia punya kemudian mengangguk. Ibu Luhan tetap tersenyum walaupun tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau melihat Baekhyun seperti ini membuatnya khawatir.

"Luhan akan segera tiba, kau tenang saja." Wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya lebih dekat, lalu merangkul pundak itu sayang. Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun hanya menatap kasihan pada anaknya. Sehun dan Jongin tidak bisa merespon banyak.

Tentu saja, semuanya sudah tahu. Berita itu tersebar dengan cepat semalam, di seluruh saluran televisi nasional. Itu membuat Baekhyun frustasi berat.

Nyonya Xi berpikir, anaknya tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal semenjijikkan itu. Itu hanya akal-akalan para aktris yang ingin pamor lebih. Luhan sangat terkenal. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun juga sependapat, terlalu banyak skandal seperti itu yang tidak terbukti benar. Sangat banyak. Semua itu semata-mata di lakukan hanya untuk popularitas, atau setidaknya alasan lainnya yang masuk akal seperti dendam pribadi.

Ibu Baekhyun juga terduduk di sisi lain, menggenggam tangan putranya itu erat. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara-suara orang sedang bercakap di luar apartemen. Suara Luhan juga salah satunya. Baekhyun sangat yakin, itu Luhan yang sudah sampai di depan pintu.

Dan benar, Luhan yang membawa kunci cadangan sudah memutar kenop pimtu.

Lelaki itu muncul dari balik pintu bersama Minseok. Melihat _istri_nya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu kecil milik mereka membuat Luhan tersenyum senang, entah kenapa. Luhan langsung menjatuhkan tasnya, membuat Minseok rasanya ingin mengomel tetapi lelaki itu urungkan. Ia berusaha mengerti, Luhan dan Baekhyun tengah mengalami ujian berat.

"Baek..."

Luhan berlari, membuat Baekhyun berdiri dan menerima pelukan Luhan yang sangat erat. Luhan menciumi puncak kepalanya beberapa kali, membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghadapi ini semua sendirian.

"_Hyung_..."

Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia tidak sanggup melepaskan ini. Baekhyun ingin terus tenggelam dalam pundak lebar Luhan yang kuat. Baekhyun ingin selalu berpegangan tangan dengan telapak tegas yang bisa menyangga dirinya. Ia ingin bersandar pada Luhan.

"_Hey_..." Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia menghadap wajah Baekhyun kemudian mengusapi air mata itu perlahan. "Kita bisa melalui ini. Kita lakukan ini bersama-sama, _okay_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, membiarkan tangan Luhan yang terus mengusap pipinya dengan perlahan. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Orang-orang di sana hanya diam, ibu Luhan bahkan ingin menangis. Wanita itu hampir tidak pernah menyaksikan anaknya sungguh-sungguh mencintai seseorang secara nyata. Luhan itu anak yang suka bermain-main, dan ia bisa melakukan hal yang sedemikian rupa—mengorbankan segalanya pada seseorang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek." Baekhyun terkikik geli dengan suara serak. Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya mengatakan hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu di saat seperti ini? Terlebih seluruh keluarga mereka tengah berkumpul. Baekhyun menangkup tangan Luhan yang masih setia mengelus pipinya.

"_Hyung_..."

"Aku juga merindukan anak kita."

Luhan tanpa Baekhyun sangka-sangka malah berlutut sambil bersandar pada perutnya. Sesekali menciumnya, membuat Baekhyun geli sendiri. "_Hyung_!"

"Apa maksudnya dengan _anak kita_?"

Ayah Baekhyun angkat suara. Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar ini?

Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam pada posisi mereka.

_Okay_, sepertinya mereka berhutang penjelasan pada semua orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merenung di balkon apartemen milik Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar. _Aih,_ terlalu banyak hal aneh yang terjadi pada hidupnya selama hampir 16 tahun ini. Dirinya mulai memikirkan banyak hal seperti— _hyung_ nya yang _gay _ternyata bisa hamil (entah bagaimana) Sehun juga tidak tahu, dan menikahi laki-laki seperti Xi Luhan.

_Hyung_nya adalah satu-satunya di dunia yang bisa mempunyai nasib seperti itu, dan itu sebuah keberuntungan besar menurut Sehun. Siapa yang tidak mau menikahi seorang selebritis?

Sejak kecil _hyung_nya tidak seberuntung dirinya memang, jadi... mungkin itu setimpal. Tapi, segala sesuatu pasti memiliki resiko sendiri, bukan? Menikahi laki-laki, terutama seorang penyanyi terkenal bukanlah hal mudah. Cemoohan orang-orang bisa di dapat lebih banyak ketimbang mulut anak-anak penjilat yang sok tenar di sekolahnya.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun _hyung_ nya bisa hamil? Bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa hamil? Memangnya Baekhyun mempunyai rahim?

_Terletak di bagian mana?_

Sehun menggeleng-geleng. Ya Tuhan, dirinya jadi sering memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin saat melihat nasib rugi-untung milik _hyung_nya. Yang di alami Baekhyun ini... benar-benar keberuntungan, _okay_? Jadi, Baekhyun tetap akan mempunyai keturunan walaupun _hyung_nya dan Luhan sama-sama laki-laki.

_Ya Tuhan_! _Apa yang kau pikirkan?!_

"Aku tahu, aku juga sulit mempercayai ini."

Suara seseorang yang datang dari belakang menghentikan semua lamunan Sehun secara mendadak. Itu suara Jongin. Sehun mendesah kecil, ia lelah dan harus bertemu dengan si manusia homo gila ini lagi dan lagi. Nasib seperti apalagi ini? Apakah Sehun akan menjadi _gay,_ lalu menikah dengan laki-laki dan bisa hamil seperti _hyung_nya juga?

Yang benar saja, Byun Sehun!

Sehun menggeleng cepat untuk kesekian kali. "Kau terlihat sangat bingung, Sehun." Jongin menyandarkan sikunya pada bibir balkon, menirukan apa yang tengah Sehun lakukan.

Sehun membuang mukanya, ia tidak mau terlalu menanggapi orang yang tidak jelas seperti Jongin. Jongin tertawa kecil, "Pemandangan di sini indah. Aku hampir tidak pernah main ke apartemen Luhan."

Sehun masih diam. Jujur saja, Sehun masih merasa jijik dengan insiden ciuman waktu itu karena sejuta bualan Jongin tentang Baekhyun yang ini bertemu dengannya. Dan lagi, ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau Jongin berteriak dengan lantang—_aku akan bercinta denganmu Sehun. Apapun caranya_!

_Geez, _yang benar saja! _Ew.._

"Aku tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa Luhan membuat Baekhyun hamil? Ya Tuhan! Aku tahu Luhan itu mesum akut, tapi tidak sampai begitu juga! Memangnya mereka _melakukan_ berapa—"

Cukup! Sehun berusaha menulikan pendengarannya kali ini. Lihat? Ujung-ujungnya Jongin membahas tentang seks! Lagi dan lagi! _Okay_, Sehun benci fakta tentang dirinya mengakui Jongin itu _agak_ tampan, karena Jongin itu pria. Dan, kenapa Jongin harus mengatai kakak iparnya mesum? Sedangkan diri Jongin sendiri?

_Apa lelaki itu tidak sadar diri?! _

_Ew_, Sehun juga benci tentang fakta lain kalau ternyata Jongin itu _sedikit_ munafik.

"Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana orang sebrengsek Luhan akan mengurusi seorang bayi?"

_Okay_, tentang brengsek itu sepertinya agak kasar. Bagaimanapun Luhan itu kakak iparnya, dengan kata lain suami _hyung_nya.

_Bodoh! Memangnya kau tidak brengsek? Dasar Jongin idiot_!

_Oh_, sungguh! Sehun tengah menjerit-jerit kesal dalam hati karena mendengar ocehan Jongin. Memangnya Jongin manusia paling sempurna? Unsur mesumnya juga banyak!

"Luhan itu hebat!"

Kenapa Jongin cerewet sekali?

Sehun merasa wajahnya sudah memerah saking kesalnya. Sepertinya, jika ia teruskan menjadi pendengar setia Jongin... tangan Sehun benar-benar tidak akan bisa lagi menahan keinginan untuk menonjok wajah pria itu, atau setidaknya menamparnya kuat. Sehun itu jagoan bela diri di sekolah.

Sehun merasa dirinya waras, Sehun juga merasa dirinya bukan seorang bedebah yang bisa membuat keributan seenaknya. Terlebih, Baekhyun _hyung_nya sedang istirahat malam ini karena banyak pikiran. Karena merasa pintar, Sehun lebih memilih diam dan berjalan tanpa banyak suara ke dalam. Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar tamu.

"Kau tahu Luhan itu juga—"

Jongin menoleh. Mana Sehun?!

"_Hey_, dimana bocah itu?! Byun Sehun!"

Jongin seperti orang gila yang berteriak tidak jelas di sana. Dirinya terlalu asyik berbicara sambil menatap pemandangan di depannya. Mungkin Sehun merasa di abaikan?

_Apa Sehun marah padaku?_

Jelas saja, kalau Jongin berpikir Sehun marah karena ia acuhkan... Jongin salah besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan gugup, ia tidak bisa berhenti mengeratkan pegangan pada jemari Luhan. Andai Sehun boleh ikut, Baekhyun lebih memilih mencakari adiknya itu. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengikuti konferensi pers seperti ini. Apakah sebagai pasangan seorang artis dirinya harus menanggung resiko untuk ikut serta dalam hal-hal menggelikan seperti ini juga? Ya Tuhan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya menolak keras, dirinya bahkan sudah ingin menangis tadi. Tetapi Luhan masih kukuh pada pendiriannya, walaupun Luhan tidak memaksa Baekhyun secara terang-terangan. Luhan terus meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau pemuda itu membutuhkan dukungannya. Luhan bilang mereka harus menghadapi semua ini bersama-sama, ini harus selesai dengan cepat.

Baekhyun berusaha mengerti Luhan, menghadapi semua ini sendirian pasti sangat berat. Tetapi, Baekhyun sangat takut. Luhan akan bilang pada seluruh media dan itu akan membuat semua orang tahu kalau Baekhyun itu laki-laki yang spesial.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

Mereka masuk di belakang, Minseok tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun sebentar. Maksudnya memberikan semangat. _Oh_, Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Baek..."

Luhan memanggilnya sambil membalik badan, pemuda itu memegangi kedua pundaknya erat. "Kita bisa melakukan ini, _okay_?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, dirinya tidak sanggup berkata banyak. Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya yang kacau.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk sangat pelan. Luhan tersenyum, berusaha mengatakan dari tatapannya itu kalau semua ini akan berakhir dengan baik.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pundaknya. Luhan menciumi kepala Baekhyun juga pelipisnya berkali-kali.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku mencintaimu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap Jongin seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kau berniat menyuapku, begitu?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku hanya sedang ingin berbaik hati saja. Kau bilang tadi kau haus, dan setahuku kau menyukai _bubbletea, _kan?"

Sehun mendengus, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kasar pada kursi penumpang. Jongin masih setia di kursi kemudi sambil menyodorkan minuman kesukaan Sehun. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku menyukai _bubbletea_?"

Sehun masih menatap lurus ke _dashboard_, pertanyaan itu seolah menginterogasi Jongin lebih intens walaupun sikap Sehun terlihat cuek. "A-aku... hanya bertanya saja pada Baekhyun."

_Oh_...

Sudah Sehun tebak, pasti Jongin sedang cari muka pada Baekhyun agar mendapat ijin untuk mendekati Sehun, _kan_?

"Aku tidak mau _bubbletea_."

Sehun bohong kalau mengatakan itu. Sehun sebenarnya benar-benar haus, di sini sangat panas dan tidak mungkin juga Sehun mengajak Jongin masuk ke gedung agensi kakak iparnya hanya untuk mendinginkan diri di depan _AC_.

Jongin menunduk lemah, "Ayolah, aku sudah susah payah. Aku tidak membawa uang lagi, Sehun..."

Jongin merengek, dan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Pria dewasa tengah merengek di depannya? Ya Tuhan!

"Berhenti merengek seperti itu! Kau menggelikan!"

Jongin tetap seperti itu, tidak dapat di pungkiri Sehun sempat berpikir _apakah Jongin tidak lelah dengan posisi tangan seperti itu?_

Jongin masih menyodorkan _bubbletea_ dingin itu sejak tadi.

"Ayolah..."

Sehun mendengus, "_Hh_! Baiklah!"

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat itu. Sehun mau menerima pemberiannya. Sehun langsung menarik gelas plastik tersebut, dan meminumnya banyak-banyak. Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan menatap Sehun aneh.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang tidak mau _bubbletea_, _hm_?"

Sehun melotot ke arah Jongin sambil berseru tidak terima. "_Hey_! Kau yang menawarkan padaku tadi!"

Jongin tertawa saat melihat Sehun tersedak. "Pelan-pelan, Sehun..."

Sehun masih menepuk-nepuk dadanya kasar. Sialan! Batuknya tidak bisa berhenti! Jongin menutup pintu mobil dan menyalakan mesin, lama-lama udara dalam mobilnya terasa panas.

"Sehun, pelan-pelan..."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega, Sehun sudah berhenti batuk-batuk seperti tadi. "Ya Tuhan! Rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas!" seru anak itu dramatis. Jongin jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin yang masih setia menatap dirinya. "Kau hanya membeli satu? Tidak haus?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Apa Jongin benar-benar tidak punya uang lagi?

"Itu yang terakhir." Jongin tersenyum tulus. Sehun jadi tidak enak. "Kau boleh meminumnya sedikit kalau haus, Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, untukmu saja."

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tega, Sehun juga tahu rasanya kehausan sedangkan kau tengah menatap orang yang sedang minum di depanmu. "Yasudah." Sehun menyerah saja. Orang dewasa selalu seperti itu, kan? Mereka selalu mengalah untuk yang lebih muda.

Sehun meneruskan acara meminum _bubbletea _nya santai, menatap ke arah manapun, membuat Jongin menatap Sehun lucu.

Jongin menyeringai, tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas di otaknya. "Sehun, boleh aku minta _bubbletea_ mu?"

Sehun menoleh cepat, mulutnya masih penuh dengan minuman. Sehun tidak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin tadi. "_Hm_?" dagunya ia majukan sedikit untuk bertanya.

Jongin langsung maju dengan cepat, lalu menyerang bibir Sehun yang penuh dengan _bubbletea._ Menyesapnya kuat, dan meraba-raba pinggang Sehun. Sehun melotot. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tangannya mendadak menjadi kaku, terlebih tangan yang satu lagi sedang memegangi gelas minumannya. Ini semua tidak membantu!

Jongin malah melewati batas, lelaki itu mengajak Sehun bercumbu sangat dalam. Si brengsek Jongin itu, satu-satunya yang pernah mencium Sehun dan melakukan hal-hal sejauh itu! Jongin menutup matanya, menikmati semuanya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil gelas minuman Sehun, meletakkannya di atas _dashboard_ tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan kalau _bubbletea_ nya akan tumpah dan membuat lengket seisi mobil.

Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangan Sehun dengan paksa ke arah lehernya.

"_Mmphh_!_"_

Jongin ini agresif sekali, Sehun tidak bisa bernafas!

Jongin tidak menyerah sampai di situ. Mengingat tubuh Sehun jauh lebih kecil dari dirinya... Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendorongnya ke kursi belakang. Menindih tubuh Sehun dan meneruskan kegiatannya tadi. Anggap saja, menunggu sampai Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali.

_Oh_, Sehun benar-benar frustasi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap cemas ke arah puluhan kamera wartawan yang menyilaukan tatapannya, dirinya tidak bisa berhenti mengeratkan genggamannya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum ke arah Baekhyun, dirinya tahu Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

Pertanyaan pertama di mulai...

"Jadi, apakah benar kalau kau adalah seorang biseksual seperti yang di katakan Lee Soyeon?"

Baekhyun rasanya sungguh-sungguh ingin menangis!

Tetapi Luhan menanggapinya dengan santai. Singkat saja, Luhan tidak akan bersikap seperti itu kalau dirinya memang benar seperti apa yang di tudingkan semua orang. Luhan tidak merasa seperti itu. "Tidak, itu salah besar..."

Luhan menatap ke arah Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali fokus pada mikrofon juga wartawan yang bertanya. "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita manapun, aku sepenuhnya menyukai laki-laki. Yah, walaupun itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan."

Semua wartawan tertawa menanggapi Luhan. Itu setidaknya membuat perasaan Baekhyun tenang. Wartawan tidak semenyeramkan itu, _okay_?

"Jadi, anak yang di kandung Lee Soyeon bukan anakmu, Xi Luhan?"

Wartawan yang lain bertanya, Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya. "Tentu saja! Aku _gay_, dan aku menikahi laki-laki. Aku mencintai Baekhyun.." Luhan menatap Baekhyun lagi sebelum berkata— "Kalau Soyeon masih bersikeras, aku akan menantangnya melakukan tes _dna_ setelah anaknya lahir nanti. Lagipula, untuk apa aku meniduri perempuan kalau tujuannya hanya demi mempunyai keturunan sedangkan _istri_ku sendiri adalah laki-laki yang spesial."

Wartawan yang bertanya tadi mengernyit, "Apa maksud dari spesial itu, Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka berdua, "Baekhyun bisa hamil. Ia sedang mengandung anakku."

Baekhyun sempat menahan nafasnya saat melihat reaksi yang sama tampak di wajah seluruh wartawan. Tetapi, itu membuatnya lega. Mereka sudah meluruskan ini semua, dan tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun _ku_." Luhan kemudian berdiri, menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut bersama.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dalam, sangat dalam. Membiarkan semua orang menonton sebesar apa cinta mereka, dan membuktikan pada semua orang kalau keduanya tidak akan mungkin mengkhianati satu sama lain. Semua orang bersorak keras, menggoda Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih asyik seperti itu.

Lumatan keduanya terlepas, dan kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah malu. Anak itu menunduk, Luhan kemudian merangkul pinggangnya dan mencium pelipisnya singkat.

Jangan ingatkan Baekhyun perihal konferensi pers! Baekhyun jadi ingat insiden yang membuat dirinya di kenal sebagai pasangan Luhan. Kejadian yang sama, Luhan mencium Baekhyun karena anak itu tidak sengaja tersandung di panggung. Itu saat Baekhyun masih membenci Luhan, tapi sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

Baekhyun hanya diam saat Luhan memeluknya dan menuntun dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung agensi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti bergelayut manja di pundak Luhan, Luhan tertawa menanggapinya. "Kau ingin makan di luar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku mau langsung pulang."

Luhan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Baiklah.."

Mereka sudah siap untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun terlalu fokus bercanda bersama Luhan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang masih asyik bercumbu di kursi belakang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil, dan itu membuatnya melotot.

Sehun berada di pangkuan Jongin, mereka saling mencumbu sambil sesekali Sehun mendesah saat Jongin menciumi leher putihnya. Luhan juga terkejut.

"Ya Tuhan! Brengsek kau Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

Baekhyun menjerit sangat keras.

Sehun dan Jongin menghentikan kegiatan mereka cepat-cepat. Dan mereka berdua membeku pada posisi seperti itu.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya. Jongin selalu mengatainya mesum, padahal pria itu sendiri?

"Akan aku adukan pada ibu!"

"Tidak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Buat info,,, chapter depan kayanya bakal end. Hehe... makasih yang udah rajin-rajin nunggu ff eonni ya. Buat yang nanya pengen liat Baekhyun ngidam, tenang... kan itu baru hamil pertama, nanti ada kok. Sedangkan hubungan KaiHun... mereka udah ngelakuin itu kalo ga jadi ga lucu kan? Masalah Lee Soyeon, dia bakalan ilang kok tenang. Sebenernya bukan maksud eonni bash Lee Soyeon, malah itu aktris drama favorit eonni mukanya kalem gitu. di ff ini aja eonni bikin OOC. Hehe.. oke, langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[indri kusumaningsih] [Xi OceanDeer] [nurhasanah putri146] [Zy] [jasminejas] [neli amelia] [EternalKim] [bapexo] [NoonaLu] [utsukushii02] [bellasung21] [oktaviarita rosita] [Guest] [HyuieYunnie] [Coco bee] [LeeEunin] [Fanbaekyeolhan] [Liex] [chanchanhwang] [hopie jeyx] [hunhips] [realpbh] [izzsweetcity] [firda xmin] [Milkasoonja] [LuBaek Shipper] [ling-ling pandabear] [yurihapsary] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] [seyehet] [PurpleGyu] [narsih556] [fitrysukma39] [byunbyun] [bublewk96] **

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**

* * *

**Masih ada yang ga kesebut?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sequel, hope you like it~!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Well,_ kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku kali ini..."

Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menatap sebal ke arah adik semata wayangnya. Jujur, Sehun benar-benar merasa terhakimi dengan ulah _hyung_nya yang seperti ini.

"_Hyung_!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Byun Sehun."

Mereka sudah tiba di apartemen Luhan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, dan yang ada hanyalah Baekhyun yang tiada habisnya menatap kesal pada Sehun—dan menatap sangat sengit pada Jongin. Yah, walaupun Jongin temannya saat ia sering ke _bar_ karena bosan, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya saat itu, tapi tetap saja. Rasanya benar-benar _wow_! Baekhyun tidak bisa percaya. Anak sekecil Sehun mau-maunya di ciumi ganas dengan manusia keparat yang modelnya seperti Jongin. Tetap saja, Jongin adalah seorang bajingan.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri, memainkan ujung kakinya serta mengatupkan bibir berkali-kali.

"Jawab Byun Sehun!"

"Baiklah!"

Sehun menunduk setelah berteriak, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya. Sungguh, emosinya benar-benar akan naik kalau saja ia tidak menyadari dirinya tengah mengandung sekarang ini.

"A-aku hanya terbawa suasana saja."

Sehun menggigiti bibirnya keras. Baekhyun ingin memarahi adiknya, tetapi ia merasa tidak tega. Anggap saja, Baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap baik pada Sehun dulu. Dan Sehun termasuk adik yang penurut, juga sangat sayang terhadap kakaknya. Walaupun sifat nakal dan menyebalkan masih sedikit ada. Kali ini apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan?

Luhan mendekat di belakangnya, ia mengusapi pundak _istrinya_. "Sudah Baek, kau tidak perlu memarahi Sehun."

"Iya, Baekhyun kau—"

"Keparat kau Jongin! Diamlah! _Oh_, aku bisa gila!"

Baekhyun langsung membanting tubuhnya, bersandar frustasi pada kepala sofa. Sehun menatap itu dengan sedikit terkejut. Ada rasa senang karena tahu _hyung_nya tidak marah, hanya saja sedikit rasa takut menelusup ke dalam dadanya. Sehun takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun mendiamkannya karena ia kecewa pada Sehun—itu saja.

Jongin sendiri tidak berkata banyak. Jujur, soal ciuman yang tadi...

_Eum_, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Bagaimana pula ia harus menjelaskannya?

Itu sungguh luar biasa! Tentu saja!

Anak seumuran Sehun yang Jongin anggap masih anak kecil bisa membalas ciuman ganasnya. Dan, sungguh! Ia akan menagih taruhannya pada Luhan nanti!

Luhan tersenyum kala menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memijati pelipisnya sembari memejamkan kedua mata lelah. Dirinya ikut terduduk di samping Baekhyun, lalu mengusapi puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Sebaiknya kau antarkan Sehun pulang. Kami butuh waktu, dan—cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun pusing hari ini."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, tatapannya seolah mengucapkan _terima kasih dan jangan lupa satu juta dollar nya_. _Oh_, Luhan harus mengurusi itu nanti.

Setelah Jongin dan Sehun pergi dari apartemennya, yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah menatap Baekhyun sambil sesekali tersenyum. "Kau lelah, _hm_?"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, "Tentu saja! Aku lelah mengurusi adikku yang satu itu." Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian, ia mengecup belahan pipi sebelah kiri _istri_nya.

"Jadi, sekarang Sehun _gay_?"

Baekhyun langsung bangkit, kedua matanya setengah melotot. "_O-oh _tidak! Aku tidak menyadari itu!"

Luhan tertawa kencang, "Sudahlah, sayang. Ayahmu pasti bisa memahami itu. Asalkan dirinya masih di berikan keturunan saja."

"Kau menyindirku, _huh_?" Baekhyun mencubit perut Luhan gemas.

"_Ya_! Sakit!"

Baekhyun tertawa, dirinya lalu menyandarkan diri pada dada Luhan kemudian memeluknya erat. Luhan terkikik geli sambil mengusapi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baek."

Luhan mencium pelipis itu lembut. "Aku tahu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan menunduk, ia mengusapi perut Baekhyun.

"Jadi, berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang, Baek?"

Mendengar rasa antusias Luhan kepada anak mereka, membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Satu bulan."

Luhan tertawa, "Aku rasa, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk melayani segala permintaan anehmu dan anak kita nanti. Apakah laki-laki hamil bisa mengidam juga?"

Baekhyun memukul dada Luhan pelan, ia memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Awas kau!"

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, sayangku."

Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Aku juga, _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun, yang dua pemuda itu lakukan hanyalah saling diam satu sama lain. Sehun tidak sudi memulai perbincangan terlebih dahulu, begitupula dengan Jongin yang terlalu takut membuat Sehun marah. Anggap saja, mendekati Sehun lantaran taruhan terasa agak keterlaluan. Memang sangat keterlaluan. Jongin tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal yang lebih jauh dengan seorang pria. Maksudnya, tidak pernah melebihi _one night stand_ sama seperti Luhan dulu. Tetapi Luhan berbeda, dirinya sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang _berbeda_ di matanya dan memulai komitmen dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jongin masih tidak percaya seorang keparat seperti Luhan bisa menikahi seseorang bahkan akan segera memiliki seorang bayi.

Apakah dirinya juga akan seperti itu?

_Hell_, Jongin tidak pernah mau mencium bibir lawan mainnya. Seterpaksa apapun itu. Tapi, tidak dengan Sehun maksudnya. _Oh_, Jongin berpikir kalau langsung meniduri anak di bawah umur juga tidak baik, bukan? Itu terlalu jahat, sangat jahat malah kalau kau mencoba untuk melakukannya. Jadi, sekedar ciuman dan _oh_—Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuat kacau seluruh isi otaknya.

Sehun di sebelahnya, memainkan jemarinya sendiri sembari menunduk juga menggigiti bibirnya lantaran gugup. Jongin menelan ludahnya saat melihat itu. _Oh_, apakah dua bersaudara ini mempunyai _sesuatu_ yang bisa membuat orang lain gila saat menatap mereka? Apakah Luhan merasakan itu saat melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kali bahkan di _moment-moment_ setelahnya?

Jongin langsung menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, hal itu hampir saja membuat Sehun hampir terbentur _dashboard_ mobil. "_Ya_! Kau gila?!"

Sehun melotot, Jongin hanya diam. Detak jantung dan nafas keduanya sama-sama terengah-engah. Hanya saja, apa yang di rasakan oleh masing-masing berbeda. Jongin dengan segenap perasaan meletup-letup dan otaknya yang kacau karena Sehun, sedangkan Sehun merasa hampir saja mati serangan jantung akibat Jongin keparat yang memberhentikan mobil seenaknya.

"Jawab ak—_Hmmph_!"

Jongin menyerang bibirnya kasar, mengunci kedua tangan Sehun di atas hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu mobil dengan keras.

Sungguh, Jongin tidak tahan dengan rasa aneh di dadanya ini.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Sehun berteriak kencang dengan nafas yang terengah, keadaan rambut yang berantakkan, juga bibirnya yang memerah sedikit bengkak.

Jongin mendekat, menyalurkan nafas hangatnya tepat di wajah Sehun. Dirinya melepaskan dua tangan yang menahan lengan Sehun, dan sebelum Sehun memberontak—Jongin sudah mengecup bibirnya terlebih dahulu.

"Henti—"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jongin menyangga tangannya di kursi, menempelkan keningnya di atas kening Sehun. Nafas hangat keduanya saling bersahut-sahutan. Dirinya mengusap perlahan permukaan wajah itu. Terlalu lembut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. "Aku menyukaimu."

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun, sangat lama. Berusaha menyalurkan perasaan yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan, perasaan yang begitu menuntut dirinya untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak peduli apakah dengan mendapatkanmu aku sudah menang taruhan dengan Luhan. Tapi aku tidak main-main, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sehun merasakan seluruh panas di tubuhnya berpindah pada wajahnya terutama kedua belah pipinya yang sudah memerah. Sangat terlihat karena warna putih pucatnya yang kontras. "Jongin—"

Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, setelahnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menerima ciuman hangat dari Jongin. Lelaki itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan Sehun benci fakta ini. Tetapi dirinya berusaha menepis segala hal yang selalu hindari. Mungkin yang _hyung_nya rasakan pada Luhan, sama persis dengan apa yang dirinya rasakan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Few months later..._**

"_Hyung_..."

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan kencang. Membuat suaminya itu mengerang kesal lantaran tidurnya yang terganggu.

"_Hyung_~!"

Baekhyun merengek, memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Hh..."_

_"__Hyung!"_

"Apa?!" Luhan terbangun dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam.

Pemuda itu sudah dalam posisi terduduk, lalu mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat dan _yeah_ lengket sekali. Luhan melirik sebentar jam dinding di kamar apartemennya, _02.15 a.m._

Untuk apa Baekhyun membangunkannya pagi-pagi begini?

Luhan sibuk menggerutu tidak jelas, entahlah dirinya juga setengah sadar saat melakukan hal itu.

_Oh... Oh... _Luhan tahu.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Dirinya memilih pertanyaan aman, ya itu adalah pilihan terbaik setidaknya atau Baekhyun akan mengomelinya sepanjang hari. Sungguh, jadwal paginya akan di mulai jam 7 dan bahkan Luhan baru sampai rumah jam 11 malam tadi! Kalau di hitung-hitung, itu berarti dirinya baru tertidur sekitar 3 jam dengan hanya _lebih 15 menit_, kan?

Baekhyun sendiri sedari tadi menatap dirinya, masih dalam posisi berbaring tentu saja. Dan, akhirnya anak itu duduk untuk mengikuti apa yang suaminya lakukan. Sedikit susah sebenarnya, mengingat usia kandungannya yang berjalan pada bulan ke-5. Luhan harus menjadi suami yang baik dan ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga Baekhyun yang memang pintar tapi tidak luput dari kelakuan ceroboh juga.

Anak itu memanyunkan bibir sedikit, "Aku mau _jajangmyeon—_"

"Akan aku belikan, tapi—"

"Aku mau buatan Luhan _hyung_~!" Baekhyun langsung bersandar pada dadanya, membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Untungnya, fisiknya masih cukup kuat dalam kondisi mengantuk berat seperti ini.

"Yang benar saja, Baek! Aku mengantuk! Menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk saja beresiko besar kecelakaan, apalagi memasak di dapur. Kau mau aku membakar seluruh dapur apartemen kita?"

Luhan memang tidak menunjukkan nada mendengus kesal atau bagaimana seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, nada bicaranya itu benar-benar menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba aksinya, merayu Luhan agar suaminya luluh—seluluh mungkin sampai mencair. Anak itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku mau buatanmu, _jebal_..."

Setengah merengek, setengah merengut, dan menggembung lucu. _Oh_, Luhan tidak tahan! Tapi, dirinya mencoba menampik hal-hal seperti ini. Baekhyun sudah biasa melakukannya, dan ia tidak harus menuruti semua keinginan Baekhyun kan? Ini berlebihan, _okay_?

Pertama, Baekhyun pernah mengidam kalau ia sangat ingin menemui Kim Woobin. Jelas-jelas Luhan mengenal dengan baik, banyak aktor terkenal di Korea yang dirinya kenal. Tetapi, bukan itu intinya. Baekhyun ingin ke Busan, ke kampung halaman Woobin! Dan, yang benar saja! Luhan tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni hal-hal seperti itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti apapun keinginan Baekhyun selain _hal itu_. Dan, berita bagusnya... Baekhyun meminta Luhan memakai topeng Kim Woobin dan berkeliling seolah-olah _hey aku Woobin_! di halaman kampus Baekhyun. Luhan harus menanggung malu kalau seolah-olah dirinya menggilai Woobin, padahal itu adalah ulah istrinya. Luhan berhutang banyak penjelasan pada media saat itu. Itu adalah hal gila yang pertama.

Kedua, Baekhyun pernah meminta Luhan untuk menghabiskan seluruh persediaan daging di kulkas mereka. Maksudnya, Baekhyun meminta Luhan memasakkan daging—semuanya. Dan pada akhirnya anak itu malah menyuruh dirinya untuk menghabiskan seluruhnya.

Ketiga, _urgh_! Luhan kesal jika mengingat-ingat hal itu. Baekhyun ini sebenarnya tengah mengidam, atau malah mengerjainya? Sungguh, masih banyak hal lain yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Ini keinginan bayi kita, _hm_?"

Luhan kembali dari bayang-bayang kejadian lampau yang membuat kedua matanya langsung jernih. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, sangat bersemangat malah.

"Dan kau akan menyuruhku memasak banyak, lalu menghabiskan semuanya sendiri _lagi, huh_?"

Baekhyun mendongak, ia melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya dengan kesal. "_Urgh_! Aku benar-benar ingin makan _jajangmyeon_, sekarang!"

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak menginginkannya nanti? Kalau bayinya tidak mau lagi karena aku terlalu lama membuatnya?"

"_Hyung_~!"

"Kau ini berniat mengerjaiku atau bagaimana? Aku lelah, Baek. Aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi besok, aku butuh tidur dan Minseok akan mengomel sepanjang hari kalau aku belum siap saat pukul 6 pagi tiba."

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau."

Baekhyun membuang mukanya, lalu beranjak dari atas kasur. Anak itu mengambil bantal serta selimut yang mereka kenakan. Asal kalian tahu, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan menggunakan selimut yang berlebihan. Entah itu dingin atau tidak, bahkan cuaca yang panas sekalipun Baekhyun akan tetap mengenakannya.

Luhan juga tidak mengerti. Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus, lalu berjalan secara perlahan dengan menuntun selimut serta bantal—langkahnya terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan _bobot_ yang di bawa pada perutnya. Luhan menghela nafas lelah. Apa sekarang? Baekhyun berniat mengabaikannya?

"Baek—"

Belum sempat berseru kencang, _istri_ nya sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mereka. Luhan bisa menebak, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar kesal padanya dan memilih _lebih baik_ tidur di kamar tamu—atau yang lebih parah Baekhyun memilih tidur di sofa dan pinggangnya akan sakit esok hari.

_Oh,_ sungguh! Luhan tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Hanya saja, keinginan bayi mereka selalu aneh, tidak masuk akal, dan yang _sangat _jelas adalah—merugikan Luhan, merepotkan Luhan. Ini jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Kalau hanya makanan di malam hari, Luhan harus berangkat demi membelinya dan Baekhyun sendiri yang menghabiskannya itu tidak masalah. Demi tuhan!

Luhan memutuskan untuk bangkit dengan malas, beranjak dari atas kasur dengan sedikit terhuyung. Kepalanya selalu pusing jika langsung duduk setelah membuka mata seperti ini.

"Baek!"

Luhan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu, tetapi Baekhyun tidak ada di sofa. Itu berarti, Baekhyun tengah berada di kamar tamu.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Baek..., buka pintunya. Jangan marah padaku. Kumohon,"

"..."

Tidak ada suara, itu artinya Baekhyun benar-benar marah. Luhan menarik nafas banyak-banyak, dirinya lalu mengetuk lagi pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

"Baek..."

"..."

"Baiklah, akan aku buatkan. Tapi kau harus memakannya, ya? Tunggu."

Luhan sebenarnya malas, hanya saja Baekhyun yang seperti ini sangat sensitif dengan hal-hal kecil. Ia mudah marah, senang bahkan sedih di saat-saat yang tidak terduga. Luhan tidak tahu, ia berpikir kalau pria yang bisa hamil _jauh_-_jauh_ lebih membingungkan ketimbang wanita.

Luhan membuka kulkas, beruntung kemampuan memasaknya sudah bisa di bilang masuk ke dalam kategori lumayan. Tidak baik, tapi tidak buruk juga. Daripada Baekhyun marah, kan? Luhan tidak mau.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun sendiri—hampir saja menangis seperti biasa. Ya, sifat cengengnya akan selalu keluar di saat-saat seperti ini. Tetapi, setelah mendengar suara Luhan dan setiap perkataan suaminya itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi ceria kembali. _Mood_nya membaik dengan cepat, entah kenapa bisa begitu.

Baekhyun lalu melangkah, dirinya merapatkan _sweater_nya dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada. Perutnya benar-benar membatasi gerak Baekhyun, ia tidak merasa rugi dengan kehamilan ini—sangat senang malah. Hanya saja, sedikit repot dengan perut besar yang di bawa kemana-mana, kan? _Oh_, Baekhyun jadi merasa berdosa saat mengingat mendiang ibu kandungnya yang telah lama tiada. Mengingat bagaimana rasanya mengandung, pasti tidak enak. Apalagi fisik perempuan jauh lebih lemah, kan?

Mungkin ibu tirinya juga mengalami hal yang sama saat mengandung Sehun?

Baekhyun membuka pintunya, dan yang pertama ia lihat dari sini adalah Luhan yang tengah sibuk memasak untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis. Dirinya melangkah kecil-kecil menuju tempat Luhan.

Ini sudah setengah jam semenjak Baekhyun mendiamkan Luhan tadi.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang, walaupun terhadang perutnya yang agak besar tapi hal itu bukan masalah. Luhan pertamanya terkejut, tetapi dirinya tersenyum setelah merasakan dua tangan yang lebih kecil merapat pada pinggangnya.

Baekhyun menggembung-gembungkan pipinya, ia mengintip di belakang Luhan.

"Mana _jajangmyeon-_ku?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan milik-_ku_, pada _jajangmyeon _tapi tidak padaku, Baek."

Luhan berkata sambil pura-pura merajuk, Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah, Luhan _hyung_-ku, mana _jajangmyeon_nya?"

"Sudah matang, akan aku letakkan di piring."

Luhan melangkah untuk mengambil piring di rak, tetapi Baekhyun masih dengan posisi memeluk dirinya malah melangkah untuk mengikuti kemana saja Luhan pergi. Sungguh, Luhan benar-benar ingin tertawa.

"Mau aku suapi?"

Luhan berseru dengan halus, membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah dengan sendirinya. Anak itu mengangguk.

Luhan meletakkan piringnya di atas meja makan, lalu pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun di belakangnya dengan perlahan dan menarik tangan itu dengan lembut setelahnya. Dirinya mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya, "Aku berat _hyung_."

"Sama sekali tidak, Baek."

Luhan mengusapi rambut _istri_nya sayang, kemudian dirinya menyuapi Baekhyun menggunakan garpu agar lebih mudah.

"Aku senang jika kau memakannya seperti ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu, bayinya terkadang aneh. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu _hyung_, sungguh."

Luhan meletakkan garpunya, lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil—ia terkikik geli saat memandang perut buncit _istri_nya yang terlihat sangat lucu itu.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku."

Luhan mengecup pelipis Baekhyun lembut, lalu mengusapi perut _istri_nya perlahan. "Aku sudah tidak sabar, kapan anak kita lahir?"

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpose pura-pura berpikir. "Entahlah, 4 bulan lagi _mungkin_?"

Keduanya tertawa, Luhan yang sudah sangat gemas dengan Baekhyun hanya mengecup saja bibir merah yang selalu ia rindu-rindukan sampai rela membatalkan semua konsernya di luar negeri. Mereka melanjutkan acara makannya lagi, sesekali Luhan menyuap sedikit ke mulutnya sendiri. Sebenarnya Luhan menghindari makan malam, tetapi selama itu bersama Baekhyun ia tidak apa-apa dengan hal sepele seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi..."

"Jadi?"

Sehun menunduk, memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup—seperti biasa. Ini sudah sekitar 5 bulan, ya sebenarnya _entahlah_ kenapa Sehun menerima ajakan Jongin untuk memulai suatu hubungan aneh. Sehun tidak tahu apa itu rasa suka atau sejenisnya, tetapi yang ia tahu dari kebanyakan pendapat teman-temannya di sekolah—rasa berdebar-debar yang menyenangkan saat kau dekat dengan seseorang adalah sebuah _rasa suka_. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar menyukai Jongin? Karena dirinya selalu merasakan hal itu, selalu dan hanya saat bersama dengan Jongin.

Mereka juga sering melakukan _hal-hal_ layaknya sepasang kekasih, membeli es krim, berjalan-jalan berdua, berpegangan tangan, atau kadang Jongin memeluknya. Apakah itu terlihat sangat, _biasa sekali_? Tentu saja, Baekhyun sudah mengancam Jongin, benar-benar mengancam Jongin kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya karena Jongin atau di sebabkan oleh Jongin—Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh akan membunuhnya.

_Ugh_, Jongin masih ingat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan _bahkan_ pada suaminya sendiri saat tahu ternyata Sehun adalah korban taruhan dua orang dewasa yang masih sangat kekanakan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya dan Luhan? Tetapi Sehun tidak terlalu keberatan akan hal itu, justru Baekhyun yang benar-benar marah.

Dan, Sehun benar-benar merutuk getaran-getaran aneh yang membuat kakinya lemas saat Jongin mencium bibirnya—dan melumat-lumatnya _argh_! Itu sungguh membuat Sehun gila!

Dirinya hanya berharap tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol—teman _hyung_nya yang sungguh gila dan aneh itu, atau kalau tidak... Sehun bisa mati malu kalau ketahuan dirinya juga _gay _sama seperti _hyung_ nya yang terlalu menutup-nutupi kenyataan dengan sampul _homophobic_. Walaupun pada akhirnya, semua orang juga tahu. Bahkan ayah ibunya juga tahu, dan tidak ada yang keberatan akan hal itu. Hanya _hyung_nya saja, karena Sehun memacari Jongin si pemuda yang terkenal brengsek di _bar_. Katanya.

"—kita akan kemana?"

Sehun melanjutkan perkataannyayang sempat terputus dengan suara yang lebih kecil lagi. Jongin menghela nafasnya, dirinya merasa bingung dengan Sehun yang belum juga bisa membuka diri untuk Jongin. Maksudnya, kenapa harus selalu canggung begitu? Mereka bahkan sudah lima bulan berpacaran, dan apa yang perlu Sehun khawatirkan? Anak itu pasti tahu kalau Jongin benar-benar menyukainya.

_Oh_, apa Jongin terlihat seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ mesum atau bagaimana?

Jongin segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menghapus pemikiran-pemikiran aneh itu yang bisa saja mengenterupsi kegiatannya yang tengah berkendara kali ini. Hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil Jongin yang melaju, kedua manusia di situ diam. Jongin lalu berucap, "Entahlah, kau ingin ke suatu tempat? Kurasa, aku bosan kalau selalu berkencan ke tempat-tempat umum yang terlalu ramai dengan orang-orang."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, "Bagaimana kalau rumahmu?"

Anak itu berucap tanpa sadar, terlalu sibuk memandangi lalu lintas kota Seoul yang selalu rapi di malam hari. Jongin menoleh barang sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. Sungguh, mereka lebih terlihat membicarakan hal formal. Tetapi, Jongin merasa lega kalau Sehun tidak memanggilnya dengan _hyung_ atau apa. Ya, itu sedikit menganggu. Jongin tidak biasa di hormati oleh orang yang lebih muda, bahkan Luhan yang sudah di kenalnya sejak lama tidak pernah merasakan panggilan _hyung _atau sejenisnya dari Jongin.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen seperti Luhan, Sehun_na_."

Sehun merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup keras, panas berpusat pada seluruh wajahnya. Sehun sangat suka saat Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu, terdengar... entahlah—manis, mungkin? Apakah itu terdengar masuk akal? Apa Sehun tidak waras?

_Oh_, sungguh Byun Sehun dengan dirimu memacari seorang pria saja sudah sangat terlihat jelas kalau dirimu memang tidak waras. Lagipula, _hyung_nya menikahi seorang selebriti, jadi hal seperti ini akan lebih mudah untuk Sehun menjalaninya, bukan? Menyukai sesama jenis bukan hal yang aneh lagi di sini.

"Kau mau ke apartemenku saja? Menginap?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku akan bilang pada ibuku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di tempatku yang berantakkan ini."

Jongin berseru dengan malas yang di buat-buat, membuat Sehun tertawa saat melihat kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Jongin ucapkan tadi. "Ini terlalu rapi, Jongin."

"Ini sangat berantakan, Sehun_na_. Kau jangan mengolokku."

Sehun tertawa, namun segera terhenti saat merasakan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam jemari kurusnya. Menuntunnya menuju suatu ruangan. "Akan aku antar kau ke kamarku."

Sehun hanya diam, menurut dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Mereka sampai di ambang pintu kamar Jongin. "Ini kamarku, kau boleh langsung tidur kalau kau mau, atau apa perlu aku buatkan—"

"Jongin,"

Sehun memotong dengan ucapannya, anak itu mendongak sedikit lalu tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Tidak perlu, jangan repot-repot." Sehun tersenyum lebih manis, menampakkan _eyesmile_ tersembunyinya yang sangat jarang di lihatkan pada orang lain. Mendadak Jongin merasakan hal itu menghipnotis dirinya sendiri, memfokuskan pandangannya hanya kepada Sehun.

Sehun merasakan suatu hal yang aneh di mata Jongin, lelaki itu menatapnya sangat dalam. Mereka masih dalam posisi beriringan di ambang pintu kamar Jongin.

"Jongin?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung meraup bibirnya gemas. Mendorongnya ke belakang, memeluk pinggangnya erat, mengunci tengkuknya agar tidak bergerak dan memaksakan lidahnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun yang hangat.

Kedua kaki Sehun terasa tak berdaya dalam sekejab, kedua tangannya tidak bisa merespon banyak selain memukul-mukul pundak Jongin dengan intensitas yang tidak seberapa. Sedangkan kemaluan mereka berdua saling bergesekkan, membuat Sehun melenguh—apakah ini salah? Tetapi, kenapa Sehun menginginkan ini untuk bertahap ke hal yang lebih jauh lagi?

"_Mmpph_!"

Jongin menggesek dengan kasar, Sehun menjerit dan teredam dalam ciuman kasar mereka. Segalanya menjadi panas.

Dengan sigap, Jongin langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun sampai jatuh ke atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Lalu, tanpa membiarkan Sehun bergerak banyak—Jongin langsung menindih tubuhnya. Mencium bibirnya lagi, dan tangannya yang lain sibuk melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan sendiri.

_Oh_, sungguh! Sehun bisa gila!

Jongin mengalihkan bibirnya, kali ini menjilat-jilat daun telinga milik Sehun kemudian mengulumnya.

_"__Nghh_..."

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya, kali ini pemuda itu sibuk melepaskan atasan beserta bawahannya, sepatu, kaos kaki dan seluruhnya. Sehun hanya diam menatap hal itu, melihat tubuh Jongin yang sudah polos membuat Sehun malu. Kedua pipinya memerah, apalagi saat melihat kejantanan milik pemuda itu yang jelas saja _jauh_ lebih besar dari miliknya. Yang benar saja! Sehun hanyalah remaja yang baru mengalami masa pubertasnya dan _oh_, apakah dirinya dan Jongin akan bercinta sekarang?

Sehun hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya pada dirinya. Itu berarti, Sehun juga menginginkan Jongin, bukan?

"Jadilah milikku, Sehun_na_."

Jongin melepaskan sepatu, serta kaos kaki yang Sehun kenakan, membuangnya sembarangan lalu beralih pada celana Sehun. Kali ini Jongin menurunkannya, perlahan—hal itu membuat Sehun merasakan dingin yang mulai menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulit pahanya sedikit demi sedikit. Jongin bisa melihat kejantanan Sehun saat seluruh celana anak itu sudah terlepas dan tampak bagian bawahnya secara keseluruhan.

Jongin mengusapnya. "_Angh_!"

Sehun meremat sprei kasur Jongin, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara aneh yang terus berusaha keluar dari mulutnya. Ini tidak tertahankan.

Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia melepaskan atasan Sehun dengan kasar lalu mengisap leher anak itu kuat. Membuat Sehun merasakan kegelian luar biasa, tubuhnya menggelinjang saat merasakan dingin dan sentuhan Jongin secara bersamaan.

Jongin mengisapi putingnya kali ini, membuatnya menengang sempurna dan_ oh_ Sehun merasa dirinya sudah mulai ereksi saat ini.

"_Ngh.. ngh _Jongin!"

Sehun merasakan pelipisnya yang basah oleh keringat, Jongin melumat bibir itu sebentar. Lalu setelahnya, Jongin langsung mengangkat kedua paha Sehun dan melebarkannya. Jongin mengecupi permukaan perut Sehun yang lembut, menjilatnya sampai tepat pada atas kemaluannya. Membuat Sehun melenguh hebat.

"Ini akan sakit."

"_Ngh_."

"Kau harus menahannya."

Jongin memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak di hadapan lubang anal Sehun. Kemudian,

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, mencakar pundak tegap Jongin, dan berteriak kencang saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lubang pantatnya.

"_AKH_!"

Nafasnya berbalap-balapan, benda tumpul itu sudah masuk seluruhnya. Membuat Sehun merasa lega, tetapi tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Rasanya sangat panas, dan perih.

Jongin menciumi belakang telinganya, menjilati lehernya sebagai penenang tersendiri—untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam, lalu mengusapi peluh pada dahi anak itu.

"_Akh_!"

Sehun mengerang untuk menahan sakit saat Jongin mulai bergerak, keluar lalu masuk lagi ke dalam lubangnya yang terasa terbiasa lama-kelamaan.

Tetapi, sakit itu berubah saat Jongin bergerak dengan tempo yang cepat dan menabrak-nabrak titik terdalam dalam lubangnya.

Sehun memejam matanya, menyalurkan semua kenikmatan ini dengan mengusapi kasar pundak Jongin dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang tadinya memalukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Ah.. ah ah ah ouh _Jo-_ngh_-ngin_, _lebih cepat, _ngh_..."

"Sehun-_na_."

Jongin melumat bibirnya, membuat Sehun kesal karena desahannya yang teredam bibir tebal itu. Sehun hanya ingin menggambarkan semua kenikmatan ini dengan menjerit sepuasnya.

"_Ahh.. ah ah AH _Jongin!"

Jongin semakin kencang menusuk-nusuk prostatnya, Sehun sendiri merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang sudah membesar dalam lubangnya dan bergerak leluasa. Ranjang ikut menjerit karena permainan mereka.

"_Ah.. ahhh _Jongin, a-aku.. a _AHH_!"

Sehun menyemprotkan cairannya, membasahi perutnya dan dada Jongin. Hal itu malah membuat Jongin lebih gencar untuk mengejar _orgasme_nya. Sehun semakin tersentak-sentak ke atas ranjang karena gerakan Jongin yang semakin menggila.

"_nghh_..."

Sehun tidak sanggup lagi berbicara, apalagi saat merasakan cairan yang menghangatkan lubangnya dan tubuh Jongin yang ambruk di atasnya setelah mengerang panjang untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

Keduanya terengah, pengalaman bercinta Sehun yang pertama—dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, mereka tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well, sepertinya chapter depan akan end. Horaayyy yuhu! Ga banyak-banyak utang. Soalnya, Eonni pengen selesaiin semua ff eonni, dan pengen buat lubaek lagi hehe. Juga, mau bikin request beberapa readers dan temen juga. inget ya walaupun member exo berkurang lagi (kayaknya) tapi itu gak menghentikan dunia fantasi seorang fans. Dan, insyallah eonni akan buat wp dan update lebih cepet dari sana karena setelah konsultasi dengan kak cha (kalau kalian suka baca ff krisyeol pasti kalian tau) dia author ff tgwfil. maaf ya kalo updatenya ngaret, tapi eonni baru dapet feel untuk ngelanjutin ff malam ini. so, langsung aja...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[firda x-min] [ChoiAhTong] [lueksoluosby] [jasminejas] [neli amelia] [Xi OceanDeer] [nurhasanah putri146] [Liex] [izzsweetcity] [Guest] [MilkaSoonja] [sumiya wu] [FanBaekyeolhan] [chanbaek 0605] [PurpleGyu] [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] [HyuieYunnie] [bublewk 96] [Zy] [bapexo] [LeeEunin] [dhantieee] [EternalKim] [narsih 556] [chanchanhwang] [Guest2] [bellasung 21] [fienyeol] [lingling pandabear] [choisyoo] [utsukushii 02] [xiorita oktavia] [kim hyeri] [HamsterXiumin] [secret] [GaemGyu]**

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews again?**


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY SEMUANYA UDAH EONNI PERBAIKI

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sehun bisa merasakan cahaya masuk dengan perlahan ke dalam kelopak matanya. Dirinya mengernyit, merasa risih dengan hal yang mengganggu itu. Merasa jika menutup matanya semakin membuat kepala Sehun pusing sendiri, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit matanya.

Sehun dapat melihat sosok yang tengah mendekapnya dalam tidur—sekarang ini sedang memandangi dirinya, sesekali ia juga merasakan elusan lembut pada sebelah pipi dan puncak kepalanya sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya, "Sudah bangun, _hm_?"

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis, Jongin mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Bagaimana? Yang semalam itu... menyenangkan, bukan?" Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya nakal, berniat menggoda Sehun. Hal itu membuat kedua pipi Sehun panas sendiri. Kalau begini caranya, Sehun bisa langsung sadar dari rasa kantuknya.

"Menyebalkan!" rengeknya sebal sambil menutup separuh wajahnya dengan selimut Jongin. Dan, Jongin malah tertawa.

Sehun langsung menyingkap selimutnya, "Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Tidak lucu, sialan!"

Jongin masih meneruskan kegiatannya sampai membuat Sehun benar-benar sebal.

"Jongin!"

"Apa sayang?"

"_Ya_! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"_Hahaha..."_

"_Urgh_!"

"..."

"Aku mau mandi!" seru Sehun final, dirinya hendak bangkit namun Jongin sudah terlebih dulu mendekapnya untuk bersandar di dada Jongin.

"Jangan kemana-mana." Kata Jongin lembut. Tangan besarnya mulai mengelusi ujung rambut Sehun, kemudian berjalan sampai ke kedua pipinya. Jongin mengangkat sedikit wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya.

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya.

_Tidak...—Deg!_

_Aku tidak boleh salah ting—_

Sehun langsung merengut, "Habisnya kau menyebalkan!"

Dirinya langsung menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah samar di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Sehun tidak mau Jongin melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Pemuda yang lebih tua terkikik geli, "Aku hanya bercanda, Sehun."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya sedikit, "Tidak lucu!" membuat Jongin menunduk untuk menatap wajah lucu Sehun yang memang sengaja di sembunyikan oleh pemiliknya. Jongin dengan gemas mengusak rambut Sehun sambil menciumi pelipisnya.

_Cup! _

_Cup!_

_Cup!_

Dan bertubi-tubi di pipinya.

"Jongin! Geli!"

Sehun mendorong-dorong wajah Jongin sambil tertawa kegelian, membuat Jongin semakin gemas dan semakin ganas mencium pipinya. "Jongin!"

Jongin melepasnya setelah puas lalu tertawa kencang. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sehun meneruskan aksi merengutnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Namun, Jongin memilih tidak banyak bicara dan memeluk Sehun hangat. Dirinya menoleh ke arah meja nakas di samping kasur, melihat ponsel hitamnya tergeletak seperti itu membuat Jongin...

_Hmmm..._

Mempunyai ide, yang menurutnya bagus saja.

Jongin langsung saja meraih ponselnya, mengutak-atik menu kemudian menutupnya lagi sambil mempertimbangkan lagi. Sehun masih berusaha tidak peduli.

Jongin masih terus seperti itu, dan parahnya lelaki itu kadang-kadang tertawa tidak jelas.

Sehun tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya ketus dengan posisi menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Jongin.

Asal kalian tahu saja, memperhatikan Jongin yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri membuat Sehun jadi risih juga. Di sisi lain, Jongin yang tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan sedikit mengangkat-angkatnya membuat Sehun merasa... curiga.

"Tentu saja mengambil foto kita berdua, lalu akan ku unggah ke akun instagram." Seru pemuda itu santai sambil membuka menu kamera pada ponselnya.

Sehun melotot. Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"APA?! _Ya! _Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, _aish _dasar bodoh." Sehun berseru kesal sambil berusaha meraih-raih ponsel Jongin untuk menghentikan aksi gila kekasihnya itu.

Jongin sedikit kaget dengan respon Sehun, namun dirinya memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Jongin masih mencari _angle_ yang bagus untuk kameranya. Hebatnya, ia bisa menghindar setiap kali tangan Sehun akan menyaut ponselnya. Aksi menghindar yang hebat, keahlian tersembunyi seorang Kim Jongin.

Benar-benar seorang Kim Jongin.

"Tenang saja. Aku ini sahabat Xi Luhan, dan kau adik ipar _that ass bastard_ jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan komentar orang-orang." Setelah berkata dengan santai, Jongin langsung menarik Sehun lagi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau perlu aku _tag _juga Luhan dan kakakmu. Ayo senyum!"

"Yaak! Tidak!" Sehun berusaha membelot, membuat Jongin jengah sendiri.

"Ayo sayang, kita abadikan momen ini."

"Maksudmu mengabadikan momenku setelah bercinta denganmu, dan telanjang seperti ini?!"

Jongin menampakkan cengiran bodohnya, "_Hehe,_ Tenang saja... kita akan terlihat lucu dan banyak orang akan merasa iri dengan kemesraan kita , ayo!"

"Tidak mau, Jongin!" Sehun berusaha menarik kepalanya dari dekapan Jongin itu.

"Ayo, Sehunna. Kalahkan si Luhan dan kakakmu yang selalu sok pamer kemesraan di media itu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sehun~~"

Yang benar saja, Jongin tidak mau menyerah untuk merayunya?

"Kau menjijikkan!"

"Kalau aku menjijikkan, kau tidak akan mau bercinta denganku, kan?" Jongin memasang senyuman miringnya yang sungguh menyebalkan itu. Sehun mendengus saat melihatnya.

"_Ugh, _Sialan kau!"

Akhirnya Sehun memilih diam saja saat Jongin mengajaknya berfoto. Ya Tuhan, kalau sampai kakaknya tahu...

Tamatlah riwayatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_3 Months Later..._**

Luhan bernafas lega sambil menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di kepala sofa. Jadwalnya kosong, hari ini dirinya benar-benar libur. Sungguh menyenangkan. Luhan ingin mengulanginya sekali lagi dengan berteriak kalau dirinya benar-benar bisa bernafas lega kali ini. Karena, sudah sangat lama dirinya tidak bisa bersantai begini. _Yah,_ duduk berdua dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar pada dirinya adalah hal yang paling ia rindukan.

Dan keinginannya setelah sekian bulan menunggu akhirnya terwujud.

Baekhyun sekarang tengah mengusak-ngusak kepalanya di dada Luhan, sambil menikmati tayangan televisi di pagi hari. Mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya yang sedikit bengkak setelah _agak_ banyak bergerak di dapur karena membuatkan kopi untuk Luhan.

Perut yang bertambah besar, sudah hampir masuk bulan ke-9. Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan melakukan hal-hal sepele yang membuat tenaganya terbuang sia-sia, Luhan juga sudah melarangnya tetapi dengan keras kepalanya Baekhyun memaksa.

Ia berpikir, setelah sekian bulan Luhan menyelesaikan _tour_nya ke berbagai kota—tidak seharusnya Baekhyun membiarkan Luhan mengerjakan hal-hal rumah karena suaminya itu juga sedang lelah. Dan kemarin adalah yang terakhir, Luhan akan benar-benar berada di sisinya sampai _hari itu_ datang nanti.

Luhan membungkuk sedikit, mengambil cangkir kopi yang sudah tidak sepanas tadi lalu menyeruputnya sedikit kemudian meletakkannya lagi. Mereka berdua saling diam, pandangan keduanya sama—hanya mengarah ke layar televisi. Walaupun yang di lihat hanya tayangan tentang berita cuaca, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Tapi sekarang Luhan sudah lega—

"_Hyung_, aku mau stoberi." Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya tidak bisa sepenuhnya.

"Sudah aku belikan kemarin, Baek." Luhan berusaha tenang.

"Tidak mau, aku mau stoberi yang biasa di beli ibu untuk membuatkan ayah _cupcake_ di rumah."

_Mulai lagi..._

_Urgh..._

_Sabar Xi Luhan..._

"Bagaimana aku mencari yang seperti itu?!" Luhan mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda-tanda dirinya akan kesal.

Mendengar jawaban suami nya yang seperti itu membuat Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Hyung_~~ aku mencintaimu..." memasang wajah tidak berdosa seperti trik-trik licik sebelumnya.

"Ya Tuhan, berhenti merengek seperti itu, Xi Baixian."

Kali ini Luhan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa dengan kasar—sebagai pengalihan saja.

"Nama menggelikan macam apa itu?!" seru Baekhyun tidak terima sambil merengutkan wajahnya lucu.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya, "Terimalah kalau kau menjadi istri orang Cina, Baek." Katanya santai.

"Namaku, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau kan bukan milik Tuan Byun lagi... dirimu sudah menikah denganku, Baek."

"_Ya_! Tapi..."

"Baiklah, _uhm_... Xi Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Baekhyun melototkan matanya.

"Kau mau stroberi tidak?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, merasa menang dari istrinya yang lucu tapi kekanakan.

"_Uhm.. _itu.."

"Mau tidak?" godanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyerah, walaupun begitu toh dirinya tidak rugi karena pada akhirnya Luhan menuruti keinginannya.

Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, namun dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya sambil mencium pelipis istrinya lembut. Baekhyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya untuk semakin rapat.

"Sudah lama sekali..."

"_Uhm_..." Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Baekhyun mengerti apa maksud Luhan, suaminya itu rindu saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu."

Baekhyun terkikik geli, "Aku tahu, _hyung_.."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku gila saat kita berjauhan seperti 3 bulan terakhir ini."

Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan Luhan itu!

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengarnya?

Luhan benar-benar menjadi sosok yang beda, secara keseluruhan sampai ke kepribadiannya. Tapi satu hal yang Baekhyun sangat berharap itu akan bertahan selamanya... Luhan yang tidak peduli akan segala hal kecuali dirinya. Suaminya memang mantan brengsek, tapi ia benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun seperti membawa gelas kaca yang rapuh. Apalagi setelah pertengkaran saat itu, di awal kehamilan Baekhyun—yang dirinya ingat betul kalau kata-kata cerai sampai dirinya ucapkan ulang berkali-kali.

Itu sudah lama sekali, Baekhyun juga lupa akan hal itu kalau tidak sedang merenungkannya seperti sekarang.

"_Ohya..._ apakah Jongin mentraktirmu makan malam atau sejenisnya?"

Mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan membuat Baekhyun langsung mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung?"_

Kali ini, giliran Luhan yang menautkan alisnya bingung. "Jadi, kau tidak di traktir makan malam atau sejenisnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Semenjak kau jarang di rumah, bertemu dengannya saja tidak!" jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Luhan mulai menggertakkan gigi gerahamnya kesal, "Anak itu..."

Baekhyun memandangnya aneh, "Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Seenaknya jadian dengan adik iparku, tapi memberi traktiran pada istriku saja tidak mau."

"Ap—"

Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu. _YAAA_!

"APAA?! J-jadian?"

Luhan malah menatap bingung ke arah istrinya, "Kau..? Kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng cepat. "D-dia jadian? Jadian dengan..."

Belum sampai selesai, Luhan sudah memotongnya. "Iya, dengan Sehun."

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

Sepertinya orang yang hamil kemungkinan untuk mudah merasakan _shock _adalah sangatlah tinggi .

"Mana aku tahu, yang jelas dirinya memajang fotonya dengan Sehun di akunnya."

"M-mungkin, _hyung_ salah paham." Jawab Baekhyun pelan. Hati kecilnya masih belum bisa menerima.

Luhan menautkan alisnya lagi, "_Hah_? Mana mungkin aku salah paham! Foto itu menunjukkan dirinya dan Sehun setelah bangun tidur hanya dengan tertutup selimut di ranjang, dengan kata-kata yang menjijikkan. Lalu saat aku telpon untuk memastikan semuanya, dirinya tidak menyangkal akan hal itu. Bahkan berjanji akan mentraktirku, tapi aku bilang padanya untuk mentraktirmu saja karena aku sedang sibuk."

"..."

"Tapi si anak setan itu ternyata menipuku, sialan memang."

Baekhyun hanya diam, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

_Sehun..._

_Jongin..._

_Berpacaran?_

"Baek?"

Baekhyun langsung memfokuskan dirinya pada sumber suara walaupun otaknya masih bingung.

"Baek?"

"_Hng?"_

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, ya?"

Pemuda itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Luhan tidak mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun—yang semua orang tahu kalau dirinya adalah kakak Sehun, malah tidak tahu. Tetapi, Luhan langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel yang belum sempat dirinya sentuh hari ini dan langsung membuka foto itu.

Dirinya menyodorkan kemudian menyodorkan ponselnya agar istrinya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dan...

"_ARGH_! ANAK ITU! SEHUN SIALAN! AKAN KU ADUKAN PADA IBUKU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hatchu!"_

Sehun mengusap-usap hidungnya kasar.

"Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya heran sambil meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja makan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Entahlah. Perasaanku terasa tidak enak saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memandangi mereka berdua secara bergantian, dari atas sampai ke bawah. Melihat Sehun, lalu Jongin—tidak kurang satupun. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa risih, tetapi susah juga untuk mengutarakannya saat ini. Yah, _mood_ orang hamil itu sangat sulit untuk di tebak dan kemungkinan hal buruk akan terjadi padanya karena mengusik Baekhyun 99% bisa di pastikan benar-benar akan—

Sehun benar-benar jengah.

"Sebenarnya kenapa _hyung_ memanggilku untuk kemari?"

Satu detik setelah ucapan Sehun di lontarkan, Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua. Maksudnya dari Sehun maupun Jongin yang sedari tadi diam saja dan tidak berani melakukan hal apapun—yang mungkin saja dapat menyinggung calon ibu seperti kakaknya itu.

"Kalian benar-benar berpacaran?"

_Hah?_

_Apa?!_

"Jadi, tujuanmu memanggil kami kemari hanya untuk it—"

"Jadi benar kalau kalian itu pacaran?" Baekhyun mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Dengan tampang sok polos, tetapi menyembunyikan maksud yang mengintimidasi.

_Deg!_

_Yah, kami memang berpacaran. Tapi kan tidak harus seperti in—_

"Sehun?"

_Deg_!

_Ya Tuhan, aku hars menjawab apa?_

_Deg_!

"Sehunna?"

_Deg_!

"_Yak_! Bodoh! Jawab aku!"

Sehun menelan ludahnya sebentar sebelum berucap, "I-itu..."

"Ya, kami memang berpacaran." Potong Jongin lantang.

_JONGIN BODOOOHHH!_

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti mempelototi kekasihnya yang bodoh itu.

"Yang benar saja! Aku kira itu semua bohongan. Ya Tuhan, sudah kau apakan adik ipar ku sampai mau menerima lelaki jelek macam kau Jongin?!" seru Luhan dramatis sambil memegangi kepalanya, pura-pura pusing.

Jongin mengepalkan sebelah tangannya tidak terima. "_Ya_! Enak saja kalau bicara, kau Luhan! Aku satu tingkat lebih eksotis dari dirimu tahu."

Luhan mendengus, "_Cih!_Bilang saja kau hitam!"

Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya, "Aku tidak hitam, ini tan!"

"Tetap saja tan itu hitam!"

"ENAK SAJA KAU BO—"

"Kenapa jadi kalian yang ribut?!" teriak Baekhyun kesal sambil memegangi perutnya—yang rasanya ingin jatuh saja karena mengurusi hal seperti ini.

Luhan langsung merangkul pundak istrinya itu dengan lembut. "_Oh_, sayang maafkan aku. Kau tidak akan menerima Jongin sebagai kekasih adikmu, kan? Lihat, tampangnya mesum begini." Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah wajah Jongin seolah si hitam itu bukan manusia.

Jongin sudah menggeram kesal, tetapi dirinya memilih mengimbangi Xi Luhan yang sok sombong itu. "_Oh_, ku pikir di sini ada yang lupa kalau dulu dirinya bercerita meniduri anak di bawah umur." Serunya santai, bibir nya mulai miring sedikit.

_HITAM SIALAN!_

"Sialan, apa maksudmu, Jongin?" Luhan berlagak seperti anak tidak berdosa.

"Jadi selama ini kau bercerita tentang aktifitas kita di ranjang?!" Baekhyun hampir saja menggeplak belakang kepala Luhan saking kesalnya, namun suaminya itu sudah keburu menahan tangannya.

"Tidak sayang, aku—"

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, sekali waktu di telpon. Kalian menjijikkan." Sahut Sehun dengan memasang ekspresi sok jijik.

"Orang yang melakukan seks adalah orang yang pura-pura jijik untuk melakukannya." Jawab Luhan sambil memincing.

Melihat interaksi antara suami dan adiknya membuat kedua matanya melotot lebar.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?! Akan aku adukan pada ibu!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengadukanmu pada ayah!" seru Sehun tidak terima.

Yang benar saja, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu kakaknya itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan Jongin untuk datang ke apartemen Luhan. Tetapi yang di dapatinya hanya pengadilan konyol seperti ini. Memangnya salah kalau dirinya berpacaran atau melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Seperti Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukannya saja!

"Tapi setidaknya aku pernah di tampar, biarkan ini menjadi adil. Anak manja." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Baekhyun _hyung_, menyebalkan!"

"Enyah dari sini, akan aku telpon ibu."

"Jangan _hyung_~"

"Diam kau!"

Baekhyun langsung menyaut ponselnya yang terletak di sofa ruang tengah. Dengan ekspresi senang melihat Sehun menjerit-jerit histeris, dirinya tertawa sambil menekan _speed dial_—tentu saja yang paling atas setelah Luhan adalah nomor telepon ayahnya.

"_HYUNG_!"

"Lihat saja apa yang akan aku—"

_Tuutt—tuttt—_

"Baekhyun _hyung _kau—"

_BRUK!_

Ponselnya tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari genggaman Baekhyun, saat perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Pemuda itu mulai memegang perutnya, sampai jatuh terduduk untuk menahan sakit. Tidak sadar dengan telpon yang sudah terlanjur tersambung. Membuat Sehun yang tadinya hendak meneriakki kakaknya menjawab panik.

Luhan langsung berlutut di sebelah istrinya, "_Baby... _kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun sibuk memeluk perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk sambil meringis dengan sesekali merintih kesakitan. "_Hyung..."_ Baekhyun berpegang pada pakaian Luhan di bagian lengan, sampai lama-lama merematnya kencang.

"Sa-sakit..."

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" Sehun mulai mendekat, begitu pula dengan Jongin yang mulai khawatir.

"Luhan _hyung... _s-sakit..." suaranya sangat lirih.

Hal itu membuat Sehun jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti, _apakah ini karena aku? Apakah ini karena aku membuat hyung stress?_ Dan sejenisnya.

"Jongin, tolong bukakan pintu. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit sekarang!" seru Luhan kencang lantaran panik. Jongin tidak bisa menjawab hal lain lagi selain menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu melaksanakan apa yang Luhan serukan padanya.

Dengan cepat, Luhan langsung membopong tubuh kurus Baekhyun dengan perut besarnya untuk mengarah keluar pintu apartemennya.

"_Annyeong haseyo,... ada apa Baekhyun-ah?"_

Suara Tuan Byun di seberang sana, tidak ada yang mendengar. Sambungan telepon yang tadi.

"Cepat Jongin!"

"Apa Baekhyun _hyung_ akan melahirkan?"

_"Baekhyun-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Luhan jawab aku!"

"IYA! _Hyung_ mu sepertinya akan segera melahirkan! Berhentilah bicara! Bantu aku menekan tombol _lift_nya." Lalu mereka keluar dengan suara pintu yang di tutup.

"_Baekhyun-ah? Baekhyun!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun langsung menelpon Sehun untuk memastikan keadaan anak sulungnya—mendengar kabar Baekhyun yang akan melahirkan mereka langsung cepat-cepat datang ke rumah sakit yang Sehun beritahukan tadi.

Di sana, Luhan tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di tempat yang sama—hal ini yang pertama untuknya. Terlebih, dokter bilang Baekhyun harus menjalani operasi _caesar_.

"Bagaimana?" Tuan Byun bertanya dengan panik.

Luhan hanya diam, dirinya masih melakukan hal yang sama. Hal itu memaksa Sehun untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, "_Hyung _sedang menjalani operasi untuk bayinya, jadi kita harus menunggu di sini sampai semuanya selesai."

Tuan Byun tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan yang seperti itu. Dirinya tahu betul, menunggu istri yang tengah meregang nyawa di saat-saat seperti ini membuatnya tidak bisa diam. Bagaimana bisa? Rasanya segala hal tidak penting lagi jika istrimu sedang seperti ini tentu saja.

"Luhan, lebih baik kau duduk." Jongin berusaha menyarankan.

Luhan langsung menghentikan langkahnya, dengan wajah yang pucat dirinya berusaha menjawab. "A-aku tidak bisa. Tidak sampai operasi Baekhyun selesai."

Luhan tidak menyangka dirinya akan sebegitu khawatir akan seseorang sampai seperti ini. Membayangkan dirinya menikah seperti sekarang saja, dulu rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Dirinya ini seorang brengsek. Tetapi saat mengenal sosok Baekhyun yang membuatnya tertarik secara seksual ternyata kalah dengan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Luhan mencintai Baekhyun, Luhan tidak mau melihat istrinya itu menangis apalagi karena dirinya, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun itu satu-satunya untuknya.

_Ceklek—_

"Dokter..."

Sosok pria paruh baya berjas putih keluar dari ruangan operasi. Sehun dan Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Bagaimana?" Luhan langsung bertanya dengan tergesa. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir, rasanya pikirannya mengeruh dan semakin kotor. Tidak bisa membayangkan hal bagus sedikitpun.

Tapi, senyuman dari pria itu membuat kekhawatirannya lenyap seketika. "Selamat Tuan Xi, Istri dan bayi laki-laki anda selamat."

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Terimakasih!"

"CUCUKU!"

"B-boleh aku ma—"

"Silahkan... tapi kami harap jangan membuat keributan. Istri anda sedang beristirahat."

Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya yang lemas ke dalam ruangan itu, dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar dirinya dapat melihat Baekhyun tengah terbaring di ranjang. Rasanya Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Mana bayiku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini, Tuan..." seorang perawat tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki—yang tidak Luhan sangka bisa sangat mirip dengannya.

"I-ini,.. anakku?" tanyanya takjub. Dan suster itu hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

_Pertama kalinya..._

_Aku..._

Ya, benar.

_Menggendong seorang bayi._

Luhan mulai merasakan kedua matanya panas.

_Anakku..._

Dirinya mendekatkan wajahnya, mengendus aroma anaknya yang tengah mendengkur halus.

Setelahnya, Luhan membawa bayi manisnya untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Luhan mencium kening istrinya itu sayang, dengan kedua mata yang sudah basah walaupun tidak bersuara.

"_Ngh..."_

"Sayang..."

"_Hyung...?"_

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit. Dan yang pertama kali dirinya lihat adalah suaminya yang memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Efek dari bius, membuatnya merasa ini seperti ini. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan susah payah.

Luhan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan perlahan, lalu mengecup pelipis istrinya dengan perlahan.

"Terima kasih..."

"..."

"Terima kasih..., aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar sudah berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda dari Xi Luhan di satu tahun yang lalu. Luhan yang mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati—sungguh bukan dirinya. Luhan yang penyayang—sama sekali bukan dirinya. Luhan yang bisa menahan emosi—benar-benar bukan tipe dirinya yang dulu. Luhan yang tidak arogan—sebenarnya sekarang masih walaupun sedikit, tapi hal itu rasanya takkan berubah sampai kapanpun kecuali di dalam rumah. Luhan yang mau mengorbankan apa saja demi seseorang.

Ya Tuhan...

Itu semua hanya satu orang, hanya karena satu orang.

Istrinya...

Yang sangat di cintainya...

_Byun Baekhyun _ seorang.

Pagi ini, Luhan tengah mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai di sofa ruang tengah. Sesekali dirinya melirik koran dengan malah, dan memindah-mindah saluran televisi—yang jelas saja isinya hanya berita pagi, olahraga, atau cuaca langit Seoul. Tentu saja, membaca koran atau majalah bukanlah kebiasaannya walaupun Luhan bekerja di dunia _showbiz_. Dirinya tidak terlalu suka membaca media cetak, bisa di bilang hampir menjorok ke benci. Tapi walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap menyediakannya karena istrinya itu tipe-tipe orang yang suka membaca. _Yah tahu sendiri, Baekhyun itu mahasiswa paling pintar satu angkatannya. _

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, kebetulan hari ini dirinya kosong. Tidak ada mata kuliah yang perlu di hadiri. Seingatnya, Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya sangat sibuk—hanya untuk besok saja. Istrinya itu sekarang ini tengah sibuk di dapur. Seperti biasanya, memasak sarapan dan membuatkan teh atau kopi yang suaminya minta.

Dan...

_"Huweee!"_

Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamar mereka, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang kali ini menghela nafas lelah. Ini masih pagi, yang benar saja.

"Luhan _hyung_..." Panggilnya lembut. Membuat Luhan, mau tidak mau langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang ada di meja makan.

"Iya?"

"Tolong, bawa Yixing ke ruang tengah bersamamu. Kau lihat..." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah meja makan dengan dagu, bermaksud mengatakan dengan tatapannya itu kalau dirinya tidak bisa karena sedang mengerjakan ini semua.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah, _baby_."

Dirinya langsung bangkit, melangkah dengan cepat ke arah kamar mereka—menyadari kemungkinan anaknya akan mengamuk untuk beberapa jam ke depan jika tidak segera di tangani. Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan dapat melihat anaknya yang sedang menangis sambil menendang-nendang seperti biasanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawa karena melihat itu.

"_Ohh..._ anak ayah, jangan menangis.." Luhan langsung menggendongnya dengan perlahan, masuk ke dalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati mengingat usia putranya itu masih 6 bulan.

Anaknya masih menangis, seluruh wajah putihnya memerah. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit tangisannya mulai mereda. Luhan menyeringai.

_Kasih sayang ayah memang jitu._ Batinnya penuh percaya diri.

"_Hyung, _sarapannya sudah siap!" seru Baekhyun kencang.

Luhan langsung berjalan menuju meja makan dengan tangan yang di penuhi oleh tubuh mungil putranya. Melihat suaminya yang tengah kerepotan untuk duduk, Baekhyun akhirnya menyalurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih Yixing yang tengah memainkan hidung sang ayah.

"Yixing, ke sini... ikut ibu makan."

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, "Tak apa, Baek. Kau makan saja. Lagipula kau sudah lelah mengurusinya seharian penuh saat kemarin, kan? Sampai menitipkannya ke Chanyeol saat ada kelas."

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa. Kau makan saja, lagipula aku rindu dengan Yixing. Iya kan, Tuan Xi kecil?"

Respon dari Yixing hanyalah kikikan kecil khas seorang bayi. Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti apa kata Luhan, dirinya mulai mengambilkan makanan pada piring suaminya terlebih dahulu. Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menatap ke arah sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu. Benar-benar cahaya dalam hidupnya. Kenapa Baekhyun harus merasa tidak enak padanya? Lagipula, mereka sudah sepakat untuk merawat Yixing secara bergantian saat salah satu di antara mereka berdua tengah sibuk.

Luhan merasa perkataan ibunya sepenuhnya benar. _Karena perasaan ibu itu berbeda_. Walaupun Baekhyun itu seorang laki-laki, tetapi tetap saja dirinya yang mengandung Yixing.

Begitulah...

Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dengan canda tawa, juga gurauan. Terlebih Yixing sangat suka mengajak kedua orang tua nya bercanda. Kali ini mereka berdua tengah bercengkrama di atas sofa sambil memutar saluran anak-anak khusus untuk Yixing.

Baekhyun bersandar pada Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sesekali, Luhan mengecupi kening istrinya dengan sayang—atau sekedar mencuri-curi ciuman singkat di pipi istrinya. "_Hyung_!" Baekhyun menyikut perut suaminya gemas. Dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa.

Keduanya berharap mereka bisa seperti ini, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"Selanjutnya, akan ada berita tentang Xi Luhan dan istrinya yang baru saja pulang liburan dari Jepang bersama putra kecil mereka. Penasaran bagaimana? Ini dia liputannya..."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Halooo long time no see. Pertama-tama eonni mau minta maaf karena udah berbulan-bulan-bulan-bulan lamanya ga update karena sibuk dan tiap mau lanjutin tuh otak rasanya blank. Entahlah kenapa. Beneran deh eonni minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya huhuhu.. walaupun endingnya tidak ngefeel atau gimana (atau emang tulisan eonni daridulu gaada feelnya wkwkwk) tapi eonni hanya mau berbagi. Kalo ada yang baca alhamdulillah ga baca juga terserah kan. Hehe... tapi thanks banget buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, sampe apresiasi lewat review. Itu berharga banget. So...**

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**[PurpleGyu] [Fienyeol] [Guest1] [selulaz] [chanbaek0605] [JongOdult] [sumiyawu] [librapw5] [vivikim406] [izzsweetcity] [rincbskhs] [gaemgyu92] [wahyutri52035] [keepbeef chiken chubu] [cherry] [liex] [neli amelia] [eternalkim] [zy] [bublewk96] [eun810] [firda xmin] [hyuieyunnie] [ooh] [xiaorita oktavia] [shutupgeez] [choisyoo] [bellasung21] [dhantieee] [utsukushii02] [hamster xiumin] [viyomi] [nurul dfana] [egggyeolk] [chan] [achan] [septianaditya1997] [jung naera] [jonginie] [agus cakep 6991] [xiluhan89] [raineylova93] [naabila] [oliviassg11] **

* * *

**Wanna give me some reviews for the last time in ****this story?**

* * *

**See you in the next fanfiction!**


End file.
